The Singer: Fire and Ice
by KlBeans1206
Summary: Eirian Sayer reluctantly joins the Dwarves on their journey to reclaim Erebor. Along the way, secrets are revealed and she finds herself falling for one of the Dwarves, despite her best efforts. Movie-Verse. First in 'The Singer' series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**Eirian Sayer was known throughout Middle Earth as "The Singer". She travelled, never settling in one place, sometimes staying a few months, sometimes only a few days. She was kind and friendly to those she met, but no-one knew anything about her. All they knew was she had a love for singing, and sing she did. Her voice was not as beautiful, or elegant as that of the Elves, but it had a rich, undulating quality that made people stop, and listen. Standing at 4"6, she was tiny, but she remained cheerful. Her deep red hair was nearly always braided, two plaits around her forehead, meeting at the back to form one, thick braid. She had an angular face, with high cheekbones and thin brows. Her storm grey eyes were always watchful, but the light in them made them warm, rather than cold. A pendant rested at the base of her throat, in the shape of a dagger. She dressed in black and whites: black breeches, black leather boots, a white corseted top and a black cloak. Her cloak was clasped with a golden brooch in the shape of a round shield, a bow and arrows in front of it. It signalled the peoples she belonged to – and they were not common in Middle Earth.

(*)

Eirian was silent as she made her way through the Shire. She had been staying there for two weeks now, relaxing and getting her strength back. She had travelled far, and both her and her pony, Cade, were tired. The Hobbits had been very accommodating, and loved to hear tales of her travels, and were more than happy when she joined in their songs.

She was on her way to the stables to check on Cade when she noticed a person up ahead on the path. He was taller than her (which wasn't difficult) but he seemed much taller than the Hobbits. As she got closer, she caught sight of a thick mane of hair and a short beard. Braids swung from both hair and beard, and as he turned at the sound of her soft steps, she caught sight of a flash of steel. She studied him, not minding he was staring at her curiously. He was at least four inches taller than her, and was well built. Clear blue eyes looked back at her from underneath a strong brow, and set above a straight nose. Eirian was pulled from her observations by his clearing of his throat.

"Excuse me, m'lady. I seem to be lost, and was wondering if you could tell me the way to Mr Baggins' home."

Eirian tilted her head to the side slightly, considering for a moment. She knew he was a Dwarf and she was curious as to what a Dwarf wanted with Bilbo. From what Eirian had seen over the course of her stay, Bilbo was a quiet, kindly Hobbit, albeit slightly strange. Nevertheless, Eirian nodded and beckoned him to follow her. She didn't speak at all as she led him to Bilbo's home. Frankly, he had an imposing air that made her slightly nervous. She did not fear him, but she was more wary of him than other Dwarves she had encountered.

They finally drew up outside Bilbo's gate, and Eirian waved him through. The Dwarf nodded in thanks and made his way up the short path, knocking three times on the round door. Eirian watched, wanting to make sure he was accepted in to Bilbo's home. The door swung open, and Eirian's jaw almost dropped, for there was Gandalf, bending down to see out the door, beside Bilbo. Where she was standing, the Dwarf was blocking her from view so Eirian quietly crept up behind him, slipping through after him before the door was closed.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way…twice. I had to ask for help from a lady. I would not have trusted her if it were not for the mark on the door."

Eirian was still hidden from most of everyone's view but two young looking Dwarves had noticed her. She pressed a finger to her lips and they grinned, nodding to tell her they understood. She heard Bilbo cry out about the mark on his door and then Gandalf spoke, sounding amused and annoyed at the same time.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Eirian stared at the back of the Dwarf with wide eyes. Thorin Oakenshield? She stepped back, colliding with the door. The thud attracted attention and Thorin stepped aside, revealing Eirian.

"Eirian, my dear! I should have known it was you who lead Thorin here."

She smiled weakly at Gandalf, glancing round at the gathered Dwarves. There were at least thirteen, including Thorin. She swallowed heavily, relieved when Thorin turned his attention to Bilbo.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting? Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

Bilbo looked terrified as Thorin paced around him, sizing him up, and Eirian felt an irrational surge of anger at the imposing Dwarf. Couldn't he see how scared he was making the Hobbit?

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

Eirian smiled at his answer; typical Hobbit fashion.

"Thought as much. Looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The Dwarves laughed, but the petite lady did not miss the scorn in Thorin's voice. She stepped forward, and pointedly ignored Thorin as she hugged Bilbo. He returned it, a little surprised, but a wide grin spread across his face as Eirian whispered in his ear. They both let out snorts of laughter as they glanced at Thorin. He shot them a hard look and Eirian bit her lip as she struggled to contain herself. Gandalf raised an eyebrow, shaking his head as they all disappeared in to the dining room. Eirian wandered in to the living room, sinking in to a chair by the fire. After a moment, Bilbo appeared, offering her food, but she waved him off with a small smile. She had eaten…in a manner of speaking. She could hear the Dwarves speaking, but she paid no attention, instead staring in to the fire. Something had been bothering her for a few days, but she hadn't been able to figure out what. It was as if something was watching her, but every time she turned to see it, it disappeared. A shiver ran up her spine and she shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts. Her head jerked up as Bilbo spoke, sounding curious.

"You're going on a quest?"

It took Eirian a moment to figure he wasn't speaking to her. He was addressing the Dwarves. Gandalf caught her eye over his shoulder, and she stood, padding softly over to stand next to Bilbo.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

Gandalf spoke, laying out a map he had pulled from his pocket. Bilbo carried a candle over, illuminating the map.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Eirian stared at the map, tears suddenly springing to her eyes.

"The Lonely Mountain."

Bilbo read from the map, voice getting more intrigued.

"Erebor."

Eirian whispered the word so quietly, she was sure no-one had heard her. She looked to her right to see Thorin staring at her, blue eyes blazing with something she couldn't identify. She knew that she had said the word with love, longing, pain, but how could she explain its meaning to her to Thorin? She looked away, suddenly realising a conversation had been going on. With an effort, she pulled her mind back to the present in time to hear Bilbo ask what beast inhabited the mountain. A Dwarf in a hat spoke up, sounding much too cheerful for the topic.

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks, extremely fond of precious metals – "

The Hobbit cut him off, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, I know what a Dragon is."

Eirian let out a soft sigh as a Dwarf jumped up. _Here we go,_ she thought.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

He was pulled down amid shouting from several other Dwarves. There was a momentary lull and Eirian spoke for the first time to the Dwarves.

"You should be afraid. You don't look old enough to have been there when Erebor was taken, so you do not know the chaos and bloodshed that Dragon wreaked. If you are going to do what I think you are, you need to be very afraid. Your task will be difficult enough with an army behind you. As it is, you number just thirteen, and from what I've observed and heard just now, not thirteen of the brightest."

Uproar followed her words, but Eirian held her ground. Gandalf nodded at her, a glint in his eyes that Eirian knew all too well. Finally, the din died down and one of the younger Dwarves spoke up. He was blonde, a colour not too common in Dwarves. He was quite handsome but looked too young. The Dwarf beside him shared the same facial features as him, but slightly more delicate, and he was brunette instead of blonde. Eirian surmised they were brothers.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!"

Eirian raised an eyebrow, and his brother spoke next, pride and arrogance in his voice.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our Company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of Dragons in his time!"

Eirian let out a bark of laughter and turned away, walking out of the dining room. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't turn back when yet another uproar ensued nor did she turn back when she heard the baritone voice of Thorin making a speech. Eirian stood before the front door, debating whether or not to leave.

She knew what they were trying to do; with Thorin Oakenshield as their leader, what else would they be doing? Eirian wanted to be part of their quest. Erebor was close to her heart as well, although for different reasons, and she could hardly divulge those. They probably wouldn't believe her – after all, she had only set foot in Erebor a handful of times, and those were in secrecy. A smile spread across her face as she remembered the reason for her secret visits. She could see his face as clear as day in her mind, but the smile faded as she remembered his fate. He was gone now. They had spent so much energy in keeping their relationship a secret, that when he had…gone, she had been left by herself to deal with the near over-whelming grief. Eirian had only just managed to move on, and she wondered whether journeying to Erebor to get it back from Smaug would open up old wounds.

Her internal battle was interrupted by a loud thud. She whipped round, on the defensive, but relaxed as she saw Bilbo lying on the floor, in a dead faint. Her lips twitched in amusement as a huge Dwarf scooped him up and set him on a chair by the fire. A second later, she heard Gandalf calling her name. Slowly, she trudged back to the dining room, keeping her eyes down. She stood before the wizard, shifting from foot to foot, knowing that curious gazes were being sent her way.

"Do you still have it?"

She looked up, confused. Gandalf was staring intently at her, wise eyes searching her face.

"Do I still have what? I do not exactly have many possessions."

The wizard chuckled softly before speaking.

"I was referring to the necklace he gave you the eve of his departure to Aule's halls."

Eirian stared at him in shock, hand drifting up to her throat. There, nestled under clothes, was the gift he had given her. A diamond, shaped like a rose, hung from a delicate silver chain. It was her most prized possession, after her dagger pendant.

"You know I do. Why ask such a thing?"

Her voice was hoarse with emotion, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It may help them to trust you more if they realised who you were. Especially Thorin."

Eirian's eyes blazed with an emotion that Gandalf knew all too well. He merely puffed on his pipe, hoping she would see the logic in it, but she shook her head, hand dropping to her side.

"If anything, it will make Mr Oakenshield hate me all the more."

Her voice was hard, and her eyes flashed. A cough made her turn around, and Thorin stood there. She had the grace to look slightly embarrassed but it didn't last for long before her neutral mask slipped in to place.

"It seems as if you have a connection with Erebor?"

It was posed as a question, but Eirian knew it was a statement. She nodded, and Thorin looked thoughtful.

"Can you fight?"

Again, she nodded, a small smile curving her lips up. Thorin took it to mean she had seen her fair share of fights and battles.

"What is your weapon of choice?"

She paused before answering, her grey eyes focused on his blue ones.

"Bow and arrow, but I carry a sword as well. I also have several daggers on my person at all times."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised at how much weaponry she carried. She was such a tiny thing, he wondered how she carried it all.

"I do not see them with you now."

She scoffed, looking amused.

"I hardly need to carry them in the Shire. I would frighten the Hobbits. My sword and bow and arrows are with my mount, Cade."

The Dwarf King nodded, and again, that thoughtful expression fell across his face. In the ensuing silence, Eirian noticed that Gandalf had slipped away, and was talking with Bilbo, who was still sitting by the fire. She looked at him for a moment; did he really have it in him to be the burglar this Company needed? Gandalf seemed to think that he was capable of it, and since Eirian trusted him with her life, she trusted his judgement.

"If you were a man, I would ask you to join us on our quest."

Eirian returned her attention to Thorin, who had spoken. She stared at him incredulously. He didn't look the least bit shame-faced or awkward.

"You think women are not capable of holding their own?"

Her voice dripped with ice, and her eyes were as cold as her tone. A lesser man than Thorin Oakenshield would have quailed under the look she was giving him, but as it was, he merely shook his head.

"It is a long and arduous journey we will be under-taking. I cannot constantly be looking out for one member. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link, and we need to be as strong as possible."

This time, Eirian's jaw did drop at his harsh words. She quickly closed it, and she itched to slap him, hard, but refrained.

"How can you be related to…."

She trailed off, biting her lip. She had almost revealed her connection to Erebor. Stupid, stupid mistake! Her promise to her loved one echoed in her mind:

"_I promise you, my love, I will help to get your home back, even if it kills me. I will protect your family as much as I can."_

She had done at least half of her promise. She had kept a close eye on the Dwarves of Erebor when they had been homeless. During that period, she stayed close, seeing off any threats but never making herself known to them. The only time she had almost been seen was when she had been by her beloved's side, holding him as he passed. She had cried, briefly, but had had to slip out of the Healing tent to avoid detection. She had stayed close until they had settled in the Blue Mountains. Then, she had been off again, travelling far and wide. To reveal who she was to Thorin now would be disastrous.

"Related to whom?"

Eirian sighed, and ran a hand down her face.

"I am sure you do not want to hear what I have to say. After all, I am just a woman. My opinions are nothing to you, are they not? I wish you well on your quest, Thorin Oakenshield. Do not do anything foolish."

With that, she bowed stiffly and turned. She did not say goodbye to Gandalf or Bilbo. It would be best if she slipped away quietly. She reached the door and glanced over her shoulder just once. Thorin had not moved, and he was staring after her. She met his piercing gaze for just a second and then opened the door and stepped out in to the night. Eirian sighed, looking up at the stars for a moment. It was time for her to move on again.

(*)

**Hello, my lovely people! Since my LOTR fanfic has come to an end (*sob*) I thought that a Hobbit fanfic would be in order.**

**Now, a few things. I am not entirely sure where this story is going at the moment, or whether you want it to continue based on this chapter. If enough people like it, then I will try my hardest to keep it going. I know that some people don't like when the movie transcript is used, but sometimes, it is necessary for the conversation trees I want to use. Oh, and please, please, **_**please,**_** alert me if my character starts to veer towards becoming a Mary-Sue. For those that followed the LOTR story, you will recognise the type of character: strong, no-nonsense woman. Heck yeah! However, Eirian does have weaknesses so look out for those! Wow, this was a long AN, so I'm going to go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**Eirian smiled a little as she made her way through the forest. After leaving Bilbo's the night before, she had packed what little belongings she owned, and made sure her mount, Cade, was ready to go. She had left at dawn, much to her pony's annoyance – a few measly hours later and he would have been showered with apples and carrots by the Hobbit children. As she had left the stables, she had caught sight of the tail end of a caravan of ponies and surmised that the Dwarven party had also left. She had set her course through the forest so as to miss them - after arguing with herself all night and losing sleep, she had decided that she wanted no part of their quest.

Eirian's bow and arrows were strapped to her back, but her short sword was strapped on to Cade, within easy reach. As always, a dagger was strapped to each leg, hidden by her cloak. She didn't really understand why she had kept her bow and arrows out, rather than packing them away, but that nagging feeling that had been plaguing her for days had not gone away. As a result, she was more twitchy than usual, and her eyes were constantly scanning for something that was not quite there.

A bird flew past her head, twittering excitedly and Eirian watched it go, starting to relax. Cade was walking along at a steady, relaxed pace, his head nodding slightly. The air was still, and the animals of the forest were going about their business as normal. There was nothing to suggest that she should be tense, but she stayed alert all the same. Suddenly, pounding hoof-beats thundered towards her. Instantly, Eirian drew her sword, drawing up her reins tightly. Cade stopped, snorting nervously. A pony appeared round a bend in the trees, flying straight at them. Eirian angled Cade so he was blocking the way and lowered her sword, sensing that the pony was fleeing something, rather than being forced to attack. As it drew nearer, Eirian caught sight of the terrified rider's face and raised her eyebrows in surprise, for there was Bilbo, reins up by his chin, wobbling around, trying in vain to stop his pony. The redhead sheathed her sword, and raised her hand, palm out. Cade danced under her, but stayed in the same spot, ears pricked towards the cantering beast. The pony drew closer and closer, but Eirian remained still, blocking its path. Just as it was about to crash in to Cade, it skidded to a halt, whinnying in fright. It reared up, legs flailing and Eirian heard a thud as Bilbo hit the ground.

"Calm yourself, my sweet one. We will not hurt you."

Eirian spoke to the pony, hand still out. The pony dropped back to the ground, skittering sideways. Snorting nervously, it ran backwards a ways, stopping only when Eirian made no move to chase it. Instead, the woman dismounted, instructing her mount to stand still. She made her way over to Bilbo, who lay on the ground, wheezing gently.

"Are you alright, Bilbo? You took quite a fall."

The Hobbit waved a hand, and Eirian waited, an amused glint in her eye as she watched him struggle to sit up. He coughed a few times before answering, still short of breath.

"I'm quite alright, Miss Eirian."

She tilted her head to the side, shaking her head when Bilbo stood. She balanced him as he swayed a little, eyes becoming unfocused as a dizzy spell hit him.

"Stay with Cade, and I will fetch your pony. What is it called?"

Bilbo staggered over to Cade, who nudged him in the chest. The Hobbit clung to the saddle, waiting a few beats before answering.

"Myrtle. She's called Myrtle."

Eirian nodded and then slowly began approaching the pony. The shaggy pony backed up a few paces, eyes rolling.

"Calm down, pretty Myrtle. Cade and I are not dangerous; we are not a threat. Come, let your rider mount you again."

She spoke in a soothing tone, voice low as she walked towards the pony. The chestnut snorted, but stayed still. Eirian reached out a hand and stroked her nose. The pony tossed her head up, but on seeing that Eirian meant no harm, she let her continue stroking her nose. The tiny woman caught the reins and led her back to Bilbo, who was looking less winded. Eirian helped him up on to Myrtle, and then mounted Cade, who was calling softly to the other pony. The two began walking back the way Bilbo had come, the ponies walking side by side.

"What caused you to come galloping along the road like that? I did not take you as a rider."

Bilbo shot her a dirty look, picking up on her teasing tone. Eirian chuckled, bowing her head in mock defeat.

"I did not want a horse – I've done my fair share of walking holidays, but Thorin insisted, so I was landed with Muriel. We were walking quite happily and then a squirrel – a squirrel, of all things! – darted out in front of her and she took off."

At this, Eirian burst in to laughter, the sound echoing off the trees. After a moment, Bilbo joined in, seeing the funny side of his little episode.

"My dear Bilbo, it could have only happened to you. I assume this means you are joining the Dwarves on their quest?"

Bilbo nodded, and silence lapsed round them. Eirian glanced at the Hobbit, worry gnawing at the pit of her stomach. She knew what they intended to do. With Gandalf, and Thorin, in their party, what else could it be? Yet, to drag Bilbo in to this was simply madness. He would be injured, or even killed! He had no experience in anything other than eating, smoking his pipe and telling a good story or two. Eirian had become good friends with the eccentric Hobbit over the course of her stay, and she did not wish to see him hurt.

"I refused at first, but when I woke up this morning, they were gone. And the contract was just laying there, as if beckoning me. I want to see the world, Eirian. I want to see great mountains, wide rivers, rolling hills. I want to see the Elves and their home, to hear their songs. I want to see the great White City of Gondor. Oh, there is so much I want to see! How could I stay in the Shire?"

Eirian smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice, but it quickly faded as the dangers and risks of his journey sprung up in her mind. Silence once again reigned, and Eirian forced her anxiety back. It was not her place to dictate what Bilbo could do. She was only his friend, and as his friend, she wanted to see him happy, and if going on this quest would make him happy, then so be it.

"We've caught up!"

Eirian lifted her head at Bilbo's exclamation. They had indeed found the Dwarves again. They were all in a huddle, talking loudly, shouting over each other. Eirian rolled her eyes; Dwarves could talk about the best course of action for hours and never get anywhere.

"Bilbo! My dear man, there you are! And Eirian, what a surprise, although I am glad you found him."

Gandalf's voice boomed out over the noise, which died down as all eyes turned to them. A cheer went up, and the others trotted over to Bilbo. Eirian moved Cade out of the way, cantering up to Gandalf.

"He took a tumble off of Myrtle, but it was nothing serious. He'll have a few bruises in the morning."

Gandalf nodded, eyes twinkling as he looked at her. Eirian glanced away, only to find herself looking at Thorin, who was next to Gandalf. He said nothing, but his cold gaze told Eirian all she needed to know. She inclined her head, and turned Cade around, meaning to canter off, but a voice stopped her.

"And here is the lady who saved our Burglar. Thank you, Miss…?"

The woman appraised the blonde Dwarf as he rode up to her, a confident grin on his face. Something about the way he smiled caused her to swallow hard against the lump that had appeared.

"Eirian. It was nothing. Bilbo is a friend and he all but crashed in to me."

The blonde nodded, the grin never fading. He was not as young as Eirian first thought him to be, but his self-assured aura indicated his youth.

"And will you be travelling with us also, Miss Eirian? Bilbo will probably need a nursemaid."

She found herself laughing despite herself. Eirian never liked it when her friends were made fun of, but the Dwarf's voice held none of the scorn that Thorin's had, and his light tone told her that he did actually like the Hobbit.

"No, I'm afraid not. Mr Oakenshield made it quite clear that he did not want a woman in his company. I'm sorry, but I never caught your name."

The blonde's eyebrows rose, his eyes glancing towards the leader of their merry band. He shook his head before turning back to her.

"Fili, at your service. My brother, just over there, is Kili."

Eirian nodded, slightly dazed. How could she have been so stupid? Of course it was the brothers! She smiled faintly as he rode away towards Thorin. Images of her loved one's face flashed through her mind but she shook them away. Now was not the time to become nostalgic.

"I will not have a woman in my company! She will only distract the others, but most of all, you and Kili!"

Thorin's voice carried in the still air, and eyes turned towards Eirian. She looked down at Cade, a flush rising in her cheeks. As if sensing her discomfort, her mount snorted, dancing around on the spot. Cautiously, she peeked towards where Thorin was, only to see the imposing Dwarf glaring at her, his blue eyes blazing with an emotion she did not want to read.

"But, Uncle, she rescued Bilbo and brought him back! And look at what she carries. She seems more than capable of defending herself, and her pony. She will hardly need looking after. Besides, she's Bilbo's friend so how bad could she be?"

Fili's voice was quiet after his Uncle's rumbling tone, but it held a steely note, indicating he would not back down. Eirian was unsure as to why he was fighting her case so hard, but she was too scared to speak up, lest Thorin's wrath was incited once more. Normally, she would have defended herself, and given him a piece of her mind – she was no shrinking violet – but the dark-haired Dwarf intimidated her. It wasn't the fact he was taller; _that_ aspect was all too common with Eirian, and she was used to it. Nor was it the authorotive air that surrounded him. It was when he looked at her, his eyes catching her own. His gaze seemed to drill holes in her, and she felt as though all her hopes, dreams, secrets, were laid bare before him. Twice their gazes had locked, and already she felt distinctly uncomfortable around him, as if she was some trespasser and he had caught her sneaking around.

"Miss Eirian. Come."

Her head snapped up, eyes widening at the command. Normally, she would have snapped back, telling him that she was not a dog to be called when he felt like it, but her insides were twisting, and that prickling feeling of being watched had appeared again, so she complied, urging Cade forward. She stopped just in front of him, patting her pony's neck soothingly as he shied a little.

"You know my reservations about having you in my company. However, my nephew appears to have some fascination with you, although I cannot see why."

Eirian glanced at Fili, who winked at her, that easy grin back on his face. For some reason, she let a tiny smile lift the corners of her mouth. She was dimly aware of a brunette Dwarf riding up beside Fili, and a quick glance at his face told her it was Kili; they looked too similar not to be related.

"Understand this: if you join us, I cannot guarantee your safety, nor will I be responsible for anything that may happen to you. You must look after yourself, and you must not slow us down."

Eirian nodded, eyes fixed on his face. There was a hush all around her, and she knew that everyone was listening in. Thorin grunted, seemingly satisfied with her acceptance of the dangers.

"We do not have any other contracts, so any profits that may occur at the end…"

Eirian cut him off, finally finding her voice, pleased that it did not sound weak.

"I do not want any treasure from Erebor. I will join you to keep Bilbo safe and to also reclaim a kingdom that means nearly as much to me as it does to you."

Thorin's eyes narrowed, eyes searching her face. There was a moment of tense silence before he nodded. With that, he turned his pony and trotted off. After a moment, everyone followed. Eirian heard Gandalf chuckle behind her and turned to flash him a quick grin, giving one to Bilbo, who was riding next to him.

As they continued on the path, Eirian found herself sandwiched between Fili and Kili. They chattered at her, telling her the names of the Dwarves and little bit of background on each. She was sure she would get them muddled, but she nodded all the same, trying to commit names and faces to memory. The woman was a little overwhelmed with all that had happened, but she was happy that the two youngest Dwarves had taken a liking to her; she would need a friendly face or two. The day wore on, and Eirian spent it listening to the brothers chat and bicker, occasionally speaking when they paused to get their breath. She wore a smile for most of it, content just to be allowed in to the fold, but also wondering just what on Middle Earth she had gotten herself in to.

(*)

**Slightly shorter (I think) than the other chapter, but I hope just as good. I know there is not many Dwarf encounters in this one, but there **_**are **_**thirteen of them. More will appear so bear with me! And I wanted my character to not have the best relationship with Thorin – I have seen so many fanfics when he sees the female OC and falls in love only a few chapters in. He is such a complex character, and has many flaws, so I wanted to try and get that in there, even though he isn't the love interest. Anyways, happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**Night drew in, and the company stopped for rest near the edge of a cliff. Eirian helped to set up the camp, but avoided Thorin, who had given her the cold shoulder for most of the journey. She had remained quiet through dinner, sitting near Fili and Kili; she felt more comfortable round them. Eirian had, however, started to form a friendship with Ori. The Dwarf seemed to be younger than even Fili and Kili and, as such, had an air of innocence that drew Eirian in. They had talked for a while, and he had been fascinated with her tales of the exotic plants she had seen on her travels. The other Dwarf she had begun talking with was Dwalin. When she had first seen him, she had been immediately wary. Muscled, tattooed and armed to the teeth, she had kept her distance, thinking him to be as tough in nature as his appearance suggested. She had been pleasantly surprised when he had approached her, offering a sort of apology for Thorin's behaviour.

"Excuse Thorin, Miss Eirian. In our culture, women are protected so to knowingly put one in harm's way doesn't sit right with him."

Eirian had glanced at the leader, who was eating at the time, her opinion of him changing ever so slightly. She had nodded and accepted his reason, and the two talked for a while longer, with Dwalin's respect for the little woman growing and Eirian's admiration of him increasing all the more, and her wariness fading.

Now, Eirian had settled herself on a rock, with Fili and Kili below her, huddled in to a little alcove. Most of the Dwarves were asleep (including Bilbo), except for Thorin and Balin. Gandalf was smoking his pipe against a tree, lost in his own thoughts. Eirian looked down, where her bow and arrows were spread out; she had cleaned her daggers and sword earlier.

"You still alive, Eirian?"

The redhead peered down to see Kili grinning up at her. She smiled back, and he nodded, satisfied she was in no danger. She had caught the brothers doing this several times while they had journeyed on. Every so often, one or the other would ask her how she was doing, and check around them, scanning for the slightest disturbance. She had thought it odd, but with Dwalin's explanation that women were held in high regard in Dwarf culture, she had pushed it to the back of her mind; it was natural to them. She had begun to see the differences between the two after spending the day with them. Kili was loud and boisterous, always showing off and fooling around, trying to make her laugh. Eirian enjoyed his antics but she knew underneath his exuberant exterior, there was a serious streak that made sure his childish games were always held back. Fili, on the other hand, was quiet and kind. He seemed to always think before he spoke, and was continually friendly and patient with Eirian, especially when explaining some of the finer points of Dwarf traits. Eirian could see that Fili resembled Thorin physically (apart from the colouring of his hair and beard) but his personality reminded her of someone else entirely. For that reason, she had turned in on herself a little bit around him; she didn't want any memories to surface.

Eirian's thoughts were jerked back to the present by a shrill scream that carried in the air. She stood in one smooth movement, sweeping up her bow and arrows, notching one to the string. Below her, Fili and Kili looked up, on alert. The elder brother checked on the woman, touching his sword to make sure he was ready to leap to her defence. He had a feeling that she did not need protecting completely, but it made him feel better to think that he could defend her from danger. The small woman dropped from the rock to land lightly in front of the young Dwarves. Her eyes found that Bilbo was awake and staring round fearfully, standing near his pony.

"What was that?"

His voice trembled slightly, and he started as another scream spilt the quiet. Eirian let her arrow drop as she realised the cry was distant; they were not in any immediate danger.

"Orcs."

Kili spoke, his voice low and sombre. Bilbo's wide eyes turned to the three, terror starting in his eyes.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Fili piped up and Eirian raised an eyebrow as the Hobbit paled even more. They were deliberately frightening him and she was not amused but the brothers didn't notice the elder woman's disapproval; they were having too much fun with their game.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Kili's voice dropped to a whisper and Bilbo looked away in fright. The siblings exchanged a glance, and began laughing. Eirian glared at them, preparing to speak up but someone beat her to it.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs a joke?"

Thorin's commanding voice sounded from behind Eirian and she turned to find his dark gaze fixed upon his nephews. Their laughter stopped and they looked contrite. He gave them a disgusted look and stalked to the edge of the cliff, looking out over the valley. Eirian followed him with her eyes, and then turned on the two young Dwarves.

"That was in poor taste. You did not need to frighten Bilbo. There are things to joke about but Orcs is not one of them; they have killed far too many good people to be the source of fun."

Her pensive voice struck the brother's and they each mumbled an apology. Fili noticed the look of sorrow in her eyes, and wondered what had happened to her. The little woman intrigued him. She was not a race that Fili knew but admittedly, he did not know many. He had found her to be sensible and mostly quiet, but she was always ready with a smile and put up with Kili's bad jokes. Sometimes she would say something that would make Fili burn with questions, but he had held back; he did not know her well enough to pry that closely. All he knew was that she had obviously seen battle and lost something close to her. What, he didn't know, but he was determined to find out – he may not have been so loud as his younger brother, but he was just as stubborn. The blonde caught himself watching the redhead as she turned away, walking a few paces past them, and reluctantly pulled his gaze away.

"Don't mind him, lads. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

Fili and Kili looked up as Balin spoke, the white-haired Dwarf having appeared beside them. Eirian had turned back as the elder Dwarf spoke, her eyes sparking with something that Fili thought was recognition but passed off as curiosity.

"After the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got there first."

Balin stopped for a moment, his eyes looking distant. Around him, the other Dwarves had woken up, and were starting to listen in; something told them that they needed to hear this particular story.

"The Battle of Azanulbizar. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs. It was carnage."

A tiny voice spoke in to the expectant silence and all eyes turned to the source. Eirian swallowed hard, shifting under the weight of so many gazes.

"Yes. How did you know, child?"

Balin spoke softly, not wishing to press her for answers. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then shook her head.

"Now is not the time or the place. Continue. Forgive my interruption."

She gave a weak smile and then strode past Fili and Kili, heading for a small cluster of trees. They were close enough that she was still in the camp but far enough away that she had some privacy. Eirian leant against a tree, breathing hard. She had not meant to say it, but the pictures Balin's words had conjured were too much for her. Flashes of memory raced through her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop them, but they came too fast for her to block them. She sank to the floor, her back against the tree. She hadn't spent a complete night with the company and already she was breaking. How long had she spent pulling herself together? How long had she spent travelling Middle Earth to find peace? Now, when she had finally healed, she was back on the path she had so desperately wanted to get off of.

"It does no good to hide from them. Thorin will find out sooner or later. Far better to tell him in your own time than for him to find out from another source."

Gandalf's voice cleared the haze in Eirian's head and she opened her eyes to find him standing over her. She said nothing for a moment, and then sighed, staring at the floor as she spoke.

"How can I tell him? How? It is my life, and I prefer to keep it secret. Thorin won't find out. After Erebor has been reclaimed, I will disappear again. I only came to help Bilbo."

Gandalf smiled at her words, knowing that her reason for joining the company was not true. The wizard knew that she had joined for an entirely different reason but he knew better than to push the subject: Eirian may have been small, but when her temper was up, she was like a little firecracker.

"Just be careful, my dear. If he does not realise your connection to Erebor, he will find out what you are and I know you want that kept a secret."

Her head snapped up, eyes blazing. She stood quickly, brushing off her clothes. Gandalf watched in faint amusement; she was always defensive about her heritage.

"That **will not** happen. There are far too few of us for **anybody** to find out."

The sharp tone in her voice made Gandalf raise an eyebrow but he refrained from speaking. He simply nodded and made his way back to the rest of the company. Eirian watched his retreating back and drew her hand down her face. How had things go this complicated so quickly? Questions were bound to be asked and she didn't have the energy to deal with them. Deciding that she should just make her way back, she began walking, eyes trained on her feet. She arrived in the camp to find many of the Dwarves asleep again, with only Thorin and Fili awake. They both stood as she approached, with the elder Dwarf wearing a stern expression and the younger a relieved smile.

"Do not wander off like that. You do not know what is out there."

Thorin reprimanded her as she came to a stop before him. Eirian said nothing, but nodded, not wanting to meet his eyes. A silence stretched between the three before Thorin spoke again.

"You are on first watch. Fili will relieve you in a few hours."

Eirian again nodded, her grey eyes fixed firmly on her feet. The dark haired Dwarf watched her closely for a moment before striding off to his spot on the fringes of the camp. Eirian made her way to the rock she had been on before, smiling faintly at the slumbering form of Kili below it.

"Are you alright? You seemed pretty upset when you ran off."

Fili's soft voice startled Eirian a little and she turned round to find his gaze on her. They locked eyes, and the woman could see how worried he had been. A little warmth rushed through her at the thought that he cared for her welfare, before she pushed it to the back of her mind. They did not know each other well enough to start confronting those sorts of feelings, and besides, he was only looking out for her like any new friend would.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Get some rest, Fili – you're going to need it."

Eirian smiled at him and began to turn away but his hand on her arm stopped her. She froze, tensing at the sudden contact. As if sensing her panic, Fili withdrew his arm but stayed close. He fixed her with a look that so resembled Thorin that Eirian had to stop herself from grinning.

"Don't wander off again. You might get hurt and none of us will be able to help so stay within the camp."

His tone was authorotive and Eirian couldn't help herself: she gave him a little curtsey, pretending to sweep out a skirt.

"Yes, my lord."

Fili chuckled at her teasing tone and pushed her shoulder playfully. She shoved him back, her former grief and sorrow fading as they engaged in a play-fight. They only stopped when Kili shifted in his sleep and they froze, scared they had woken him. The brunette simply rolled over and continued to sleep. Eirian shook her head at Fili, a grin on her face. He helped her to clamber up on to the rock and she sat down, already scanning the boundaries of the camp and beyond for signs of disturbances. She mumbled a good-night to the blonde, her mind focused on keeping the camp safe. She was too engaged in her task as sentry that she didn't notice Fili watching her from below. The blonde studied her, wondering for the second time what had happened in her life previously to make her so guarded. As he settled down next to his brother, he couldn't get his mind off of Eirian. Sleep began to claim him and he gave in, thoughts still on the mysterious red-head that had appeared in the group.

(*)

**Ta-daa! An update! I'm not too sure about this chapter but I'll put it up anyway. This story is going to be a little slow because I want to try and build a good relationship between my OC and Fili. Please tell me if there are parts that need more explanation or need to be re-written because I don't want any of you to be confused or start disliking the story. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**Eirian woke to find herself curled up next to Fili. After a moment of confusion, she sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Kili was already awake and was bringing breakfast over to them. She took the bowl thankfully and the two began eating, with Kili leaving his brother's bowl next to him.

"How did I end up down here? The last thing I remember was being on watch."

Kili grinned at her and for some reason, it made Eirian blush. He swallowed his mouthful of food before answering, glancing back at his older brother.

"Kili went to relieve you and you had fallen asleep. He carried you down here and when he came back from his shift, he fell asleep next to you."

Eirian said nothing but a blush stayed in her cheeks. She barely knew the Dwarf and already she was curling up to him in her sleep? Silence ensued as the two ate their breakfast. Eventually, Kili went to wake his brother and Eirian took that chance to slip away. Her thoughts were swirling as she readied Cade to move and she didn't look at the brothers as they saw to their own mounts. How could she have fallen asleep? She had never done that before; she had always been in control of her body. Eirian made small talk with Bilbo as they waited to move on, and when Thorin gave the order, she mounted Cade, ready to continue on and get rid of the weird butterflies in her stomach.

(*)

"Here, Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

Eirian looked over at Dori as he spoke, biting her lip. He looked like a drowned rat, his formerly proud braids now straggling and ratty. In fact, all the Dwarves looked like that. The rain was pounding down, giving the company no respite. The ground had turned in to a mud bath, and all that could be heard was the squelching of the ponies' hooves.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

Eirian chuckled to herself at Dori's expression. She slowed Cade and drew level with him.

"It is only a little water. Besides, I think it looks quite beautiful. The trees and grass will be a beautiful green once this is over."

Dori looked sideways at her, but couldn't help smiling a little at her cheerful tone. Eirian stayed beside the Dwarf as Bilbo talked with Gandalf, content to ride in silence. She watched the raindrops as they splashed down, running in rivulets down her saturated cloak.

"Excuse me? Miss Eirian? What is your pony doing?"

Ori's timid voice brought Eirian out of her relaxed state and she realised Cade was dancing all over the place. His head was held high, and he skittered sideways. He tried breaking in to canter but Eirian held him back. He stopped, and reared up a little, bouncing on the spot. Much to everyone's surprise, the woman burst in to laughter, even as Cade backed up, almost colliding with Ori's pony.

"It is nothing. In this weather, I usually take Cade for a gallop and he is getting frustrated that I have not done so yet."

Eirian looked back at Ori and smiled to reassure him. The young Dwarf smiled back, but it wobbled as Cade reared up a little again. Eirian looked down at her mount and shortened her reins, holding him tightly. Her pony stopped for a moment, but continued to snort and paw the ground. Sighing, she turned in her seat, eyes searching for Thorin. She found him looking less than impressed as he took in her fidgeting pony.

"Cade will continue to do this unless I let him go. Do I have your permission to ride ahead? I will not go too far and will wait for you to catch up."

Thorin looked at her for a moment and Eirian could see him weighing things in his mind. She waited patiently, paying no heed to Cade, who, at this point, was practically bubbling over with energy.

"You may go, but take Fili and Kili as your escorts."

Eirian grinned and turned her attention to his nephews who were on either side of him. They rode up to her, and together, they made their way to the front of the group. They reached the front and Cade began cantering on the spot, knowing what his rider intended. Before she let him go, she turned to the boys, who were waiting just behind her. Her eyes shone with excitement and her grin was infectious.

"Keep up."

With those two words said, she let Cade go. The piebald mountain pony took off, mud flying out behind him. Fili and Kili hurriedly spurred their own ponies on, trying to stay with her. Eirian glanced behind and saw the two were just about staying with her. A joyous laugh escaped her as she bent low over Cade. The rain splattered against her face but it didn't hurt. It turned warm as it hit her, and seemed to glow a little. Eirian looked up at the sky, the grey in her irises lightening until they were almost white. It was in this moment that Eirian felt at peace with everything; that the war that always raged inside her had finally been settled. She looked back down at Cade and knew she had to stop. She pulled him up, and the pony reluctantly slowed in to a canter, then a trot, and finally, in to a walk. She allowed him to get his breath back before making him halt. As she waited for Fili and Kili to catch up, she looked around. The rain had lightened, and was now a gentle patter. The air smelt of damp grass and mud, but Eirian breathed it in deeply, allowing it fill her up. A sudden rustle made her head snap to the side. She scanned the trees, looking for the source of the noise. When she couldn't find it, she looked back, urging the two Dwarf brothers to make an appearance. As she listened, faint hoof beats could be heard and Eirian allowed herself to relax. Another rustle was heard, and Eirian reached for her sword. The hoof beats got louder and she strained her eyes, trying to find the source of the disturbance. As she watched, a shape formed in the shadows between the trees. Eyes watched her, but the shape made no move to attack. Slowly, Eirian let her hand drop from the sword. She knew exactly what it was, but she felt no less uneasy. She was dimly aware of two forms appearing behind her and riding up, but she didn't take her eyes from the shape. Even when Fili and Kili stopped on either side, the shape did not move. Finally, as if sensing Eirian would not speak with it, it raised a dainty hand and melted in to the shadows, disappearing entirely.

"For such a small pony, he moves fast! It was like Wargs were chasing you!"

Eirian pulled her eyes from the trees to smile at Kili's breathless exclamation. She turned to Fili, who was in slightly better shape, but still struggling for breath. Their ponies were heaving, foam dripping from their mouths.

"Cade is fitter than his appearance suggests. He has to be; he carries me everywhere I go."

She patted his neck affectionately, stroking his nose when he turned his head back. The trio sat in silence for a moment, Eirian allowing them to get their breath back.

"Why do you ride in the rain? It seems rather silly to me."

Fili broke the silence, curiosity colouring her tone.

"I have always loved the rain. It makes me feel peaceful. I feel connected to things I don't normally, and connected to those I thought lost."

As she spoke, her eyes turned to the place where the shadowy figure had appeared. Seeing her look, Fili followed her line of sight and frowned when he found nothing. He looked around, searching for any danger.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kili's confused voice broke the older two out of their trance. Eirian just shook her head and Fili snorted slightly, reaching round Eirian to smack Kili lightly on the arm. The brunette scowled at his brother, but made no move to get him back.

"So, what do we do in the mean time? We travelled quite a ways and it will take the others a little while to catch up."

Fili's smooth voice pierced the quiet that had fallen over them. Eirian said nothing, but Kili looked sideways at her, a grin spreading across his face.

"Sing for us, Eirian."

Two pairs of eyes turned to the youngest, and he looked back innocently.

"I beg your pardon?"

The redhead's exclamation made Kili's smile grow. At his brother's look, Fili felt an answering smile of his own. Both of them had wanted to know whether Eirian deserved her nickname; she had told them of it when they had been travelling yesterday. The woman looked down, toying with Cade's mane.

"What would you like me to sing?"

The two thought for a moment, slightly surprised she had agreed to readily; they had been expecting refusals. After a moment, Fili spoke up, his voice kind.

"Anything you like; we don't mind, really."

Eirian nodded slightly, and closed her eyes for a few beats. When she opened them, she had a far off look in her eyes. A small smiled curved her lips up and then she began to sing.

_Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes  
Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;  
Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat,  
Cariad mam sy dan fy mron;  
Ni chaiff dim amharu'th gyntun,  
Ni wna undyn â thi gam;  
Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,  
Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam._

_Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,  
Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;  
Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,  
Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?  
Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,  
Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,  
Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,  
Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?_

_Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen  
__Gura, gura ar y ddôr;  
__Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig  
__Sua, sua ar lan y môr;  
__Huna blentyn, nid oes yma  
__Ddim i roddi iti fraw;  
__Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes  
__Ar yr engyl gwynion draw._

The notes soared in the still air, and seemed to reverberate. Eirian's voice rose and fell, rich and powerful. The last note seemed to hang, and as she stopped singing, she noticed the two Dwarves staring at her with wide eyes. She looked away towards the trees, not wanting them to see the tears in her eyes. She had not sung that particular song for a while, and it brought back tender memories of her childhood.

"That was amazing!"

Kili's soft outburst made Eirian chuckle lightly. She felt eyes burning in to her and she turned to find Fili's eyes watching her. They stared at each other for a moment, and Eirian felt a jolt in her stomach. His gaze was so intense that she felt as though he could see everything within her mind. It reminded her uncomfortably of Thorin.

"What song was that? I have never heard it before, nor the language in which you sung it."

Eirian took a moment before answering Fili, dropping her gaze.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child. Whenever I had nightmares, she would hold me and sing the lullaby until I fell back to sleep."

Her voice took on a loving note, and Fili felt a little ache in his heart. His thoughts turned to his own mother, who was probably worrying herself silly over himself and Kili. The three looked up as the sound of voices reached them. A few seconds later, the rest of the company rounded the corner. As soon as Thorin, (who was at the front of the group) saw them, he rode up, an impossibly stern expression on his face.

"You rode further than I thought you would. And the singing? Anyone could have heard that! What if you have alerted enemies to our position?"

Eirian felt an irrational surge of indignation. Well, really! Singing? As if that would alert any one at all.

"I doubt if anyone other than you heard that, Thorin. There is nothing in these woods apart from us and woodland animals. You are being paranoid."

Her words came out sharper than she meant, but Eirian held his hard gaze. She heard Fili and Kili sniggering at her words, but a sharp look from Thorin made them stop.

"Regardless, you will ride with Dwalin until we stop for the night. You have distracted my nephews enough already. Fili, Kili, with me."

Eirian wanted to object, but Fili caught her eye and shook his head. She quieted down, and gave a little wave in return to Kili's. She watched as Fili fell in to step alongside Thorin. He turned back, his blue eyes catching her grey ones. He smiled faintly, and then turned back, his shoulders drooping. Eirian felt a little cold without the two beside her. She had grown so used to them being with her all the time, even in the little time they had known each other. Even though Eirian had pushed the feeling away, she had felt even worse knowing that she would not be next to Fili. The blonde Dwarf had grown on her in the short space of time they had been aquainted and she found she missed his presence next to her, even though he was only a little ways in front. Her chest ached a little but she pushed the feeling down, passing it off as just feeling like a child caught doing something they shouldn't. She kept pace with Dwalin, neither of them speaking. The tattooed Dwarf knew that the small woman was feeling glum without her friends and felt no need to make small talk; he knew when to keep silent.

Eirian was too busy feeling sorry for herself in having been separated from the boys that she didn't notice Fili turn back to look at her once again. His eyes were soft as he noticed the downcast look on her face and he considered pleading with his Uncle to let her ride next to him, but one look at Thorin's face let Fili knew it would be useless. He sighed, and turned back round. He couldn't explain it but since she had joined the company, Fili had felt drawn to her. Her small smiles and quiet words made him feel comfortable, and the way she talked with him made him feel important; she had never once talked down to him. He knew she must be older than him – at least as old as his Uncle but he never thought about her age. Fili wanted to be near her for reasons he could not explain. The mystery that was Eirian made her all the more interesting and the time he spent apart from her meant that he was further from finding out about her: where she came from, what race she was, _who_ she was. As he followed that particular train of thought, he came to the sudden realisation that she hadn't told him what language she had been singing in. It wasn't the fact that he didn't know the language that didn't sit right with him – it was the fact she hadn't told him what it was. That fact didn't sit well with him at all, and as they trudged onwards, Fili wondered exactly why she hadn't told him. What could Eirian possible be hiding?

(*)

**An update! Yeah buddy!**

**I want to make something clear. This will move quite slow in terms of romance and the story. I want to make my OC and Fili build a relationship before all the fluffiness and cuteness. The story will move slow because if I rush in to it, I will feel like I am not doing it justice. Also, with the Dwarf encounters, I won't be making each individual Dwarf have an appearance. I know, that's lazy, but my OC cannot become besties with all of them! There will be a few she won't get along with, and, as such, will not be mentioned as much. So, sorry for that. This chapter was sort of a filler, but don't worry my beautiful readers, the troll encounter is coming up real soon! And please tell me if you're getting bored or if you want something in particular (within reason) to happen in the story.**

**The song Eirian sings is called "Suo Gan" and it's a traditional Welsh lullaby. It's name literally means "lullaby" (suo = lull; can = song). The translation to the lyrics can be found through this link: wiki/Suo_G%C3%A2n.**

**I do not own the song, nor do I own the Hobbit or any of the characters in it, or the story. I only own my OC, Eirian and her pony, Cade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**The company stopped at an old, abandoned farmhouse that lay in ruins. Eirian had gave up on sulking about staying with Dwalin, and the two had actually had a fairly pleasant (if short) conversation towards the end of their travel – Eirian had found out a little about Dwalin's life before Erebor was taken and she had told him about some of the places she had visited. She had been relaxed and calm, but as soon as they stopped at the farmhouse, her stomach twisted and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She looked round, eyes darting here and there. Even Cade, who was normally rather difficult to frighten, pawed the ground nervously. Eirian dismounted Cade, trying to calm him, whilst still looking for the danger that she knew must be there.

"Eirian! Are you alright?"

She turned as Fili called her name and she nodded, but her chest felt tight. Something was wrong, and she knew she would not rest tonight. She turned back to Cade, humming under her breath. The stocky pony quieted, but his restless snorting continued. They both jumped when a hand landed on Eirian's shoulder. She whirled round, reaching for one of her hidden daggers, but relaxed when she saw it was only Fili, who was wearing an amused smirk.

"What's got you so on edge?"

When Eirian offered no answer, but scanned the area, Fili became uneasy. He too began looking for any sign of danger, staying close to her side. The two searched for a few moments, ignoring the others in the company, who were setting up for the night around them.

"Fili, would you take Cade for a moment? I must talk to Thorin."

The blonde nodded, taking the pony from Eirian. She gave him a grateful smile, and then all but ran to Thorin, who seemed to be in an argument with Gandalf.

"I have told you already – I will not go near that place."

The venom in his voice startled Eirian for a moment. He had been cold with her, but she hadn't heard the disgust and hatred that coloured his words now. She wondered what place he meant, and then Gandalf cleared her confusion.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

Thorin's face darkened and he opened his mouth to respond, but Eirian jumped in, wanting to get her fears out.

"I know you may not like the Elves, Thorin, but staying here would not be wise. There is a malice here that concerns me; I can feel it. Let us at least leave this place, even if we do not go to the Elves."

Her words seemed to hold some weight with Thorin, for he stayed silent, pondering what he had just said. Eirian began to feel like she may have swayed him, but then Gandalf spoke again and she knew they had lost.

"We also have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

Eirian winced for she knew what was coming. Implying that Elves could help, especially to a Dwarf, was like telling a Hobbit he couldn't have second breakfast: an extremely bad idea. As Thorin exploded, eyes blazing with rage, she crept away to find Fili and Kili. They were tending to the ponies, making sure they all had a place to graze. Silently, she approached Cade, checking him over for any cuts or scrapes he may have obtained during their journey. On finding he was in good health, she was about to speak to the boys but stopped as she saw Gandalf stalk away. She heard him shout to Bilbo and then he was gone, storming off in to the distance.

"By the Light, Thorin, what did you say?"

She muttered the question to herself, but wasn't surprised when Fili answered, sounding a little too cheerful.

"Uncle has that effect on people, especially if he's in a mood. Don't worry, Eirian. Gandalf will come back and we're safe here, anyway."

Eirian turned worried grey eyes on him, brows drawn together. She sighed heavily, looking out in to the forest. The shadows seemed deeper, an inkier black. The wind rustled the leaves, and the branches creaked and swayed. Eirian shivered involuntarily and swivelled round, not wanting to worry herself further. She followed the brothers as they made their way back to the main camp, the knot in her stomach winding itself tighter and tighter. Instead of sitting with Fili and Kili, she found Bilbo and stuck close to him. She knew that something was not right and she was determined that Bilbo would not get caught in the crossfire. After all, she did come on the quest to protect him. Yet, as she struck up a conversation with him, a voice whispered in her mind that she did not come to protect him; she came for another reason. Eirian firmly pushed that thought away, and focused her attention on Bilbo, all the way feeling a creeping sense of dread crawl up her spine.

(*)

Too soon for Eirian's peace of mind, night-time fell and she found herself sitting near the fire, eyes staring in to the flames. Behind her, Bilbo was pacing up and down, his worry rolling off him in waves.

"Gandalf has been a long time."

He sounded panicked and Eirian sighed a little before standing and laying a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo met her gaze, eyes betraying the clear anxiety he felt.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, you two, do us a favour: take this to the lads."

Bofur spoke as he handed Bilbo and Eirian two bowls of stew to take to Fili and Kili. They took them and began walking to the forest, where Fili and Kili were watching over the ponies.

"He will come back, won't he?"

Bilbo looked at Eirian as they walked, noting the tense set of her shoulders. She flashed him a smile that was meant to be reassuring, but made Bilbo feel more uneasy.

"Of course he will. He would not abandon us."

Bilbo nodded and decided to drop the subject; he sensed that Eirian was on edge and would not appreciate him voicing his worries. The two reached Fili and Kili, who were staring out in to the dark of the forest. Neither of them took the offered bowls.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies."

Kili spoke first, eyes never leaving the grazing ponies.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem."

Eirian looked out at Fili's words, eyes widening as she saw that two ponies were missing. Her heart leapt in to her throat as she couldn't find Cade but she spotted him on the fringes of the group and she calmed slightly. She turned back to hear Bilbo asking whether they should tell Thorin.

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might look in to it."

Eirian stared at Fili as if he had lost his mind. She roughly handed the bowl she was holding to Bilbo, who took it in surprise. The woman glared at Fili, who didn't back down, but shifted a little under her furious gaze.

"Well, uh…look. Some—something big uprooted these trees. Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous."

Bilbo voiced his observations, walking over to an uprooted tree. Fili and Eirian were still having a silent battle of wills, so Kili followed Bilbo, eyes darting here and there.

"That was our thinking…Hey! There's a light! Over here! Stay down."

At Kili's shout, Eirian and Fili turned and made their way over, still ignoring each other. Eirian was fuming at Fili for even suggesting that Bilbo look in to it. To purposely put Bilbo in danger! The cheek! After they had found the missing ponies, she was going to give him a piece of her mind about how he should be more careful and not drag Bilbo in to his mistakes. The four of them ran quietly through the forest towards the light Kili had noticed, and they hid behind a log. The light flickered and wavered, and Eirian realised it was fire. Suddenly, harsh laughter floated back to them. Eirian stiffened, hands automatically reaching for her sword, relieved that she had had the sense of mind to bring it with her. Kili and Fili leapt over the log and began running toward the fire, and Eirian followed, pausing to let Bilbo catch up. She smiled briefly as she saw him grab the bowls of stew he left on the log. Together, they ran after the two Dwarves. As they caught up, Eirian heard booming steps and she shoved Bilbo behind a tree, hiding with him. A gargantuan mountain troll walked past them, carrying a pony under each arm. One of the ponies squealed in terror, and Eirian let out a small cry as she recognised it as Cade's. She sprung forward, but Fili caught her round the waist, holding her back. She struggled, but he refused to let her go. Before she could demand that she be let go, Bilbo spoke up, voice high with worry.

"He's got Myrtle and Cade! I think they're going to eat them…we have to do something!"

Cade's squeals got fainter and Eirian strained against Fili's arms. She would not let her faithful companion be eaten by stupid mountain trolls!

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small. They'll never see you! It's perfectly safe – we'll be right behind you."

Kili ignored Bilbo's protests and shoved him forward, taking the bowls out of his hands. Eirian stopped struggling, too surprised at what he was doing. She felt Fili nod behind her, and his arms tightened as he spoke, as if knowing she would object.

"If you run in to trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

Bilbo stumbled forwards, whispering Fili's instructions to himself. Eirian yelped as Fili lifted her up, dragging her away. She looked back to see Bilbo creeping forward. Eirian kicked her legs, struggling hard. Her arms flailed and she was satisfied when her hand connected with Fili's face. He let her go, and she whirled round, slapping him clear across the face. She saw Kili's eyes widen in shock and she turned to him, grey eyes blazing with a rage that Kili had never seen.

"What do you think you are doing!? Bilbo will be killed! How could you send him on his own!?"

Her voice was hard, and cold. It resonated with something that the two Dwarves could not identify, but they wisely stayed silent. A wind picked up around Eirian as she turned to Fili. He noticed that the grey in her irises was lighter, leaning towards white.

"You are a coward. Your job was to guard the ponies and you let them be taken! MY mount is now in danger because you cannot even keep a simple eye on them. To top it off, you did not stop your younger brother going through with his fool idea and now Bilbo, a good, honest Hobbit, will likely be killed. I suggest you go back to camp and get reinforcements while I rescue Bilbo."

Her words stung more than her slap did, and Fili felt his own anger rise. Without another word, she swept past them, breaking in to a run after Bilbo. Fili watched her go, teeth clenched. How dare she speak to him like that!? He was a Prince, by Aule! He turned around, and stomped off towards the camp. Kili followed, head hanging a little as the little woman's words rang in his head.

(*)

Eirian reached the troll's camp fairly quickly. She stayed in the shadows and searched for Bilbo. She spotted him at a pen behind the troll's fire, trying to untie the ropes that would free the ponies. She crept over to him, and appeared by his side. She hurriedly shushed him as he squeaked in surprise, glancing over at the trolls, but they were too busy talking over a pot to notice them. Bilbo nodded and continued working on the ropes. Eirian found Cade in the middle, and she called him over. He snorted and pushed through the others till he was face to face with his rider.

"My beautiful boy. Did they hurt you?"

Cade snorted again, and Eirian smiled, knowing that it meant he was fine. She looked to Bilbo who shook his head – the ropes would not come undone. Eirian looked to her sword, but knew it would do no good against the thick, twisted rope. Her sword was sharp – and small; too small to cut through the huge strands. As the two friends tried to come up with another idea, a wave of nausea hit Eirian. She snapped her head up, lips pressed in a thin line. The nausea got worse as she ignored it. She turned her head, as if by reflex, to Cade. The nausea lessened and Eirian tried to figure out what it meant when she was pulled back to the present by Bilbo, who pushed her behind a post as the trolls turned to look at the pen.

"I'm starving! Are we 'aving horse tonight or what?"

One of them whined and another hit him with a ladle. He squawked in surprise, rubbing his head.

"Shut your cakehole! You'll eat what I give ya'!"

The one who wielded the ladle growled at the other, turning back to the pot. The friends peered round the post to see the trolls had turned back. The one closest to them pulled out a dirty handkerchief, revealing a long knife. Bilbo looked at Eirian, seeing that she had had the same idea that had occurred to him. They crept forward, the nausea growing again as Eirian went further from Cade. She ignored it, gritting her teeth; now was not the time to throw up. They stopped just behind the troll and reached out but he stood up. He scratched his bottom, releasing a foul stench. Bilbo looked disgusted while Eirian gagged, covering her nose and mouth with a hand. He sat back down again, and the two crawled forward, reaching for the knife. Suddenly, the troll reached behind him, searching for his handkerchief, but grabbing Bilbo instead. He sneezed in to his hand, and let out a yelp of surprise.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!"

As the other trolls gathered round to look, Eirian darted from behind the troll, panicking slightly. Rescuing the ponies and Bilbo without being caught was one thing, but going up against three full-grown mountain trolls was quite another. Eirian was too busy trying to find a way to rescue Bilbo that she failed to see him be dropped to the ground. Bilbo dodged the trolls hands, and began running, only to smash in to Eirian. They tumbled to the ground and were grabbed by the trolls. Bilbo was held upside down by the legs, whilst Eirian had been grabbed by the collar of her cloak.

"Gotcha! Wait a minute! There's anotha' Burglar-Hobbit! Ooooh, this one's a girlie!"

Eirian wriggled around, swinging her arms and legs. She glared at them as they laughed at her antics.

"Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?"

The troll holding Bilbo spoke to him, and Bilbo shook his head quickly. He protested louder when they thought her was lying and as they moved towards the fire, Eirian flailed around, trying to get free. The troll holding her shook her roughly, and she stopped, a dizzy spell hitting her.

"Drop them!"

The familiar voice made Eirian look down to see Kili standing in front of the trolls, sword held defiantly in both hands.

"You what?"

The middle troll stared stupidly at Kili, trying to comprehend where he had come from.

"I said, drop them!"

Bilbo was flung towards Kili and they toppled to the ground. Suddenly, the rest of the Company charge from the bushes, battle cries filling the air. Eirian was dropped roughly to the ground. She hit the floor, rolling on to her back, winded. A hand appeared over her, and she took it, being hauled to her feet. She came face to face with Fili, who grinned at her. Dropping his hand, she drew her own sword, not seeing the way his face fell. She gave him a grateful nod and then charged forward, slicing at one of the troll's legs. Adrenaline surged through her, and she shut her mind to everything but the fight going on around her. To her surprise, she had unconsciously made her way back to Fili, and the two were fighting back to back. Eirian's blows were fast and smooth, like a dancer going through a familiar routine. A troll's hand flew towards her, but an arm grabbed her and spun her away, letting her stab at it's foot. The trolls howled in pain, hopping around. She spun around, noting that Fili was about to get squashed. She launched herself forward, tackling him to the ground, pushing him out of the way as a giant foot slammed down. Eirian stared down at Fili, the two breathing hard. She had ended up on top, and was straddling his waist.

"This seems all a bit sudden, Eirian. Not that I'm complaining about our current situation…"

His smirk made Eirian roll her eyes and she climbed off, helping him to stand. Fili did not miss the tiny smile and the hint of a blush on her cheeks. He knew she was still angry at him, but he was confident he could get her to come around. The two began dodging grabbing hands, their moves in sync. Eirian's attention was suddenly diverted as she spotted Bilbo cutting the rope with the knife they had been trying to get. She sprinted over, jumping over a troll's foot, and dodging yet another hand that tried to grab her. The nausea came back as she reached the pen, and as she looked to Cade, she finally realised what it was. The sounds of the Dwarves fighting and the troll's yelps of pains faded as she gazed at her pony.

When she had first got Cade, as a tiny foal, she had sworn that she would protect him and care for him. He had been her faithful companion, but she knew that, one day, she had to let him go. Her people were allowed to ride his kin, but only on the understanding that when the time came, they would let their mount go to return to their kind. Cade came from a race of ponies that was rare, and Eirian had known that her time with him was finite. She only wished that it had been longer.

Bilbo finally cut through the rope and the ponies galloped out. Cade skidded to a stop beside Eirian. She placed a hand on his cheek, tears in her eyes.

"This is where you leave me, my spirited little pony. It is time. Stay safe, and I will see you again one day."

Cade whinnied softly, and nudged her in the chest. She briefly hugged him round the neck, and then stood back His head turned so one intelligent eye gazed at her, and then he was off, galloping after the others. Eirian clutched her sword tighter, refusing to allow the tears to fall, and started forward. It felt as though her goodbye to Cade had taken longer, but barely a minute had passed. Eirian darted to Bilbo's side, seeing that he was defenceless. She stood in front of him, ready to defend the Hobbit, when she suddenly felt herself be lifted up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bilbo caught by another troll. Eirian began to struggle but when she saw Bilbo held by the arms and legs, she stopped, scared that her struggles would cause the trolls to kill him right away. She heard Thorin's exclamation and looked down to see the Dwarves had stopped and were staring up at the two. Without warning, Eirian found her arms caught in each hand of the troll holding her. He pulled, and she groaned quietly as she was stretched out, her shoulder joints screaming in protest. She caught Fili's eye, and she saw the clear panic and fear in his eyes. The troll pulled a bit more, and Eirian let out a shriek. Fili jumped forward, rage twisting his features, but Thorin held him back, dark eyes glaring at the troll as it spoke.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip theirs off."

(*)

**Wow. This was a long chappie. Eirian got a lil' bit mad there, eh? And I couldn't let Cade be chased (or worse) by the Wargs so I made him a loop-hole. And I'm thinking that Fili may be starting to like Eirian a tiny bit more than a friend, don't ya think? As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you found anything lacking, or found something wrong with it, don't hesitate to tell me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**Eirian watched helplessly from the ground as Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Nori and Ori were being roasted on a spit over the troll's fire. The rest of them had been tied in to sacks and unceremoniously dumped in to a pile off the side. Eirian now found herself unable to move, and squashed against Thorin at the back of the group.

"Any ideas, Miss Eirian? Since you are the one that got us in to this mess."

Eirian turned her head to glare at Thorin, her anger flaring.

"Yes, of course – blame the woman. I had no idea that they would do this to us. Sometimes, Thorin, I feel you need a good sharp smack to the head."

The Dwarf narrowed his eyes but said nothing, turning away. Eirian huffed, and looked back to the trolls, who were discussing the merits of seasoning the Dwarves before eating them. She scanned the group she was in, searching for blonde hair. Finally, she found it – buried underneath Bombur. Despite the gravity of the situation, Eirian found herself grinning as Fili wriggled around, trying to get out from underneath the fat Dwarf. Her smile faded, however, as she heard Bilbo speak.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake. Uh, I meant, with the, uh, seasoning."

Eirian craned her head to see Bilbo standing and facing the trolls. The three had turned to him, questioning looks on their faces.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

Immediately, an uproar occurred, and several shouts of 'traitor' were heard. Eirian struggled to sit up, and tell Bilbo to shut up, but a sharp pain in her left shoulder made her sag back down again. The pain shot through again, and she hissed, her breathing becoming shallow. She moved it slightly, and again, the pain rose again. Eirian closed her eyes – it was dislocated. The tightness of the sack had kept it still while she had been lying down, but when she had tried to sit up, the movement had exacerbated her injury.

"Are you alright, Miss Eirian?"

There was no sneering tone to his words, or any coldness. Eirian was surprised to find that genuine worry was colouring his voice, but that did not stop her from snapping at Thorin, the pain in her shoulder making her harsher than usual.

"Why would you care? After all, I got us in to this mess – I should deserve this pain."

She refused to look at him, but she could feel his gaze on her face. Eirian turned her attention back to Bilbo, who was telling the trolls the secret to cooking Dwarf – which, apparently, was to skin them first. Eirian's jaw dropped – was Bilbo being intentionally stupid? Shouting filled the air as the Dwarves all vowed to get their hands on Bilbo. Raw panic filled Eirian as she Bombur lifted up by one of the trolls, and dangled over one of the troll's mouths. Just before he was about to be eaten, Bilbo shouted out.

"Not—Not that one. He—he's infected! Yeah, he's got worms…in his tubes."

The troll dropped Bombur in disgust and Eirian was relieved to see that he did not land back on Fili. She could feel her previous anger at him slipping away, especially when he looked up at her, those blue eyes catching her gaze. She smiled but it turned in to a grimace of pain as Thorin shifted, jostling her shoulder. Fili's brow furrowed, pain flashing across his face. Bilbo's voice made the two of them look back.

"In—in fact they all have, they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it – I really wouldn't."

Again, the Dwarves kicked up a fuss, complaining about how they don't have parasites. Suddenly, Eirian felt a presence up above her. She focused on it, searching with her mind. She found it moving silently through the trees and she smiled; she recognised that presence. The Dwarves were still shouting out and Eirian saw Bilbo sag a little, as if he had given up. She thought for a moment, and then realisation dawned. She nudged Thorin and the two looked at each other for a beat, and then each kicked the Dwarf nearest to them. Silence fell, and then the Dwarves started up again, but this time, exclaiming about how big their parasites were. Eirian smiled at Kili's boast of having the biggest parasites – he turned everything in to a competition. The trolls looked around in confusion, but the biggest stepped forward, glaring down at Bilbo.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?"

Bilbo shrugged a shoulder and Eirian watched in horror as the troll bent right down, getting in to Bilbo's face. She struggled hard, ignoring the pain in her shoulder; she had to get to Bilbo.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

Bilbo jumped back, and Eirian relaxed slightly; he was out of immediate danger. The biggest was about to say something when a booming voice filled the air.

"The dawn will take you all!"

Gandalf appeared on a rock and the trolls turned to him. Before they could do anything, Gandalf struck the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing morning sunlight to pour in to the clearing. Eirian smiled in relief, watching as the sunlight hit the trolls, causing them to turn in to stone. Their screams and howls of pain echoed round the clearing and then all was still, with only three troll statues as evidence of their night. Gandalf jumped down, and began helping the Dwarves on the floor out of their sacks. As soon as Fili was free, he hurried to Eirian, undoing her sack. He gently pulled it off her as she sat up, good hand flying to her injured shoulder.

"Eirian? What happened?"

His voice was gentle as he knelt in front of her. She couldn't speak for a moment, gritting her teeth as the pain came full force. She had to pop it back in to place – and quickly.

"Her shoulder is dislocated, Fili. Hold her steady."

Thorin's voice filtered through to her ears and she looked up in surprise. Fili did as instructed and wrapped one arm round her waist and one on her shoulder, sitting by her side. Thorin gently pried Eirian's hand off her shoulder and inspected the joint. His fingers probed it softly, trying to find out how much damage had been caused. Eirain winced as he settled his hand against it.

"Are you ready?"

Eirian nodded at Thorin's words, screwing her eyes shut and turning her head in to Fili. A sharp crack sounded as Thorin pushed her shoulder back in to place. Eirian sagged against Fili, eyes still shut. The pain dulled almost instantly, fading in to an insistent throb.

"Thank you, Thorin."

Her voice was slightly shaky but the dark-haired Dwarf did not notice it. He simply nodded, checking the shoulder once more. Satisfied she was alright, he stood and made his way over to the fire, to help the others in figuring out how to get the rest of the party down.

"Help me up, Fili."

The blonde said nothing but helped her to stand, steadying her as she wobbled slightly. He watched as she rolled her shoulder, wincing at the stiffness. Eirian finally looked at him, her grey eyes holding none of the anger that he thought they would.

"I'm not angry at you anymore, Fili, so stop looking like a dog that has been kicked. Just don't send Bilbo off on his own again."

Fili broke out in to a grin at her words, and pulled her in to a hug, careful to avoid her injured shoulder. She laughed softly, but returned it, arms curling round his neck. Eirian realised she felt safe in his arms, as if he could keep all the dangers at bay. She pulled back and looked up at him, eyes catching his own. She swallowed hard as they stared at each other. Eirian felt a little glow fill her stomach as Fili continued to hold her gaze. He smiled softly at her, and the expression on his face was so gentle, so kind, that Eirian had to remind herself to breathe.

"I promise you that I won't send Bilbo off on his own again. Besides, if that promise means you stay close to me, I am willing to keep it."

His voice was low and his eyes darkened a little. Eirian was pulled back to reality with a jolt; what was she doing? She pulled away, forcing a little laugh out. Fili let her go without protest, he himself confused as to what had just happened. Had he really said that? Eirian felt his confusion, and his embarrassment, and nudged his shoulder.

"I have to stay close to you, otherwise you would get yourself killed."

With her words, the awkwardness vanished and Fili chuckled as they joined with the rest of the company, the others finally down from the spit.

"I seem to recall my saving you from being squashed by a troll on at least two occasions."

Eirian tried to answer, but she had nothing. Grumbling, she turned away and Fili laughed, shaking his head at her childish reaction, turning to meet his brother as Kili came bounding over. Eirian made her way to Bilbo, and talked with him for a while, making sure that he was alright. Although the Dwarves would not admit it, Bilbo had saved their lives with his quick thinking to stall for time. If not, Gandalf would have arrived too late to save them. Eirian looked at the Hobbit, and thought that perhaps she had underestimated him; maybe he did not need protecting all that much.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

Thorin's conversation with Gandalf drifted to Eirian, and she glanced over at them, noting the way Gandalf clutched his staff tighter as he answered.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled this lands."

The two shared a glance and Eirian turned back, not wanting to get involved. That was all in the past now. Eirian reached for her sword as a reflex and clutched at thin air. She remembered, with a sinking stomach, that she had dropped it when she was caught by the trolls. She began hunting for it, eyes scanning the ground. A glint caught her eye and she darted to it, bending to pick it up. She smiled as she picked up her sword, checking it over for damage. Amazingly, it had come out unscathed and she sheathed it, glad to have it back. Of course, she had her daggers on her, but they were only useful in tight quarters, and only if she had the element of surprise. Eirian looked up as her name was called, and she realised they were moving off. She caught up with them, quickly moving to walk with Fili and Kili. They dropped in to easy conversation, Eirian starting to calm down when a shout came from up front. She heard swords being drawn by the few who still retained them and she ran forwards, Fili and Kili on her heels. Eirian's blood ran cold as she took in the figure before them. It was dressed in a deep red cloak that covered it completely. A gold brooch clasped it together, shaped like a shield, with a bow and arrows in front.

"Who are you? Name yourself!"

Thorin spoke first, voice demanding. The figure said nothing, remaining completely still. Eirian wondered if she could make herself go unnoticed, but she knew the figure would sense her wherever she was. The redhead walked forward, ignoring the way the Dwarves stared and faced the figure. She stopped just in front of it, and, to everyone's surprise, knelt down. The figure reached out a hand and gently touched her head.

"_Codi_, _merch_ _y gwynt."_

The strange tongue only deepened everyone's confusion. Eirian stood, breathing deeply before turning to Thorin.

"Go on without me. I will catch up."

For once, Thorin did not argue with the woman. He felt distinctly uneasy around the mysterious figure. He nodded and motioned everyone forward, leading them around the figure. Eirian watched them go, nodding to Fili as he passed. He hesitated, eyes darting from Eirian to the figure. She smiled at him, and he sighed, reluctantly following after the others. Gandalf was the last to go, and he gave Eirian a knowing look. She dropped her gaze, and he walked on, inclining his head towards the figure. Once they were alone, the figure dropped his hood, revealing himself to Eirian. His skin was pale, but shimmered with a gold glow. His hair was shoulder length, and flowed freely, the caramel colour lightening to a hazel in the sunlight. Brows of the same colour were set above cat-like eyes, the irises a burnt orange.

"I have been searching for you, Eirian."

The woman shivered slightly at his voice; it was both gentle and harsh, warm and cold, reverberating with the voices of a thousand peoples.

"If I had known you were looking, I would have come to you, _fy frenin._"

Eirian spoke quietly, eyes on the floor. The man chuckled, a deep, throaty sound that made the hairs on Eirian's arms rise.

"You may use my name; after all, we know each other well enough."

Eirian looked up, a faint smile on her lips.

"As you wish. Forgive me for being blunt, but why are you searching for me, Aeddan?"

Aeddan did not speak at first, but began walking in a circle around Eirian. She stood perfectly still, all her senses on high alert. Finally, he came to a stop in front of her again.

"There is something evil stirring. It is still weak, but it is starting to wake. Our Seers have Seen it. They believe it to be the same as the one that came before."

Eirian drew in a breath, biting her lip. She knew of what evil he spoke of: the one that had cloaked Middle Earth in a choking blanket of darkness. If what Aeddan was saying was true, then they were in great danger.

"Are they certain? If it is true…"

Eirian trailed off, looking uncertainly at him. Her words lay unsaid, but she knew that he got her meaning. Aeddan nodded, lips pressed in to a firm line. Eirian ran a hand through her hair, noting absently that she needed to redo her braids. The silence lay thick between them as she began pacing, Aeddan's eyes following her movements.

"You must come back home."

His words made her stop dead, eyes widening. She looked at him in disbelief, stunned in to wordlessness. He took advantage of her silence and continued speaking, eyes trained on her face.

"I know you do not want to, but the time calls for it. You cannot stay away forever. You are still a child of the _Un Mawr_, however much you try to deny it."

Eirian stared hard at him, trying to see if he was playing a trick on her. The seriousness in his expression told her otherwise.

"I do not try to deny my heritage – I never have, and I never will. The _Caneuon O Alw_ have not begun, and the wind does not call me home. There is no reason for me to return; not yet."

Aeddan's eyes flashed with anger, and the temperature rose. Eirian felt fear spike within her, but she pushed it down.

"You would shun your responsibilities? We allowed you to travel, we allowed you to escape the grief. We even allowed your bond with the Dwarf. Now, you do not heed the signs and refuse to return to your peoples."

His voice had deepened, twisting with voices of their people. Eirian fought back the tears as his words slammed in to her, and she found her voice, fighting the pressure in her head as Aeddan glared at her, the orange of his eyes blazing.

"The bond with the Dwarf was real…and a long time ago. I appreciate all that you have done for me, but I cannot go back home. You know that! I understand what I must do, and when the time comes, I will stand proudly alongside you but, for now, my place is out here."

The two beings locked eyes, orange meeting grey. The atmosphere was heavy with tension, the air clogged with resentment and anger. After a moment, Aeddan let out a heavy sigh and the temperature dropped, allowing Eirian to breathe easier again.

"Your Melody sings of a Dwarf…a different Dwarf."

His voice was quiet, but held a hardness that cut through Eirian. She knew of what he spoke of, but found she could not answer. How could she, when she herself didn't understand it?

"You give your heart too freely, Eirian. That will hurt you, if you are not careful."

The redhead said nothing, but looked at Aeddan, her eyes sad. His expression softened as he saw the grief and confusion in her face. Eirian drew herself up, eyes closing briefly. When she opened them, Aeddan saw that she had closed herself to him – even her Melody was guarded against him.

"I appreciate the warnings you have given me, and I am sorry you had to travel so far to find me. I travel with the Dwarves because they need my help, and I will not let them down. I will return home when the wind demands it; not before. I bid you goodbye, _fy frenin."_

Eirian curtsied and turned to leave, but Aeddan stopped her, hand on shoulder. She winced as pain flared briefly before fading again. He forced Eirian to meet his gaze, expression sombre.

"See that when the time comes, you return. If not, I fear of what will become of you if you ignore the Songs. Farewell, child of Manwe. Blessings be upon you."

With that, Aeddan let his hand drop. He lifted his hood, face falling in to obscurity. Eirian turned away, walking in the direction Thorin had taken. She felt a weight lift from her chest, and knew that he had gone. Her thoughts were swirling at all that happened, and as she broke in to a light jog, she wondered at whether she would see her home again, or if Aeddan's appearance was a sign that it was lost to her forever.

(*)

**Another long one! Wowzas. Okay. There is a lot in here about Eirian's heritage, and I guess that you will be confused. Never fear – it will be explained but not yet! You'll have to wait. And it seems as if Fili and Eirian are getting closer, eh? The stuff in Italics is Welsh, which is Eirian's native tongue. To any people who actually speak Welsh, I got it off of Google Translate, so forgive me if it is wrong. Translations are below:**

_**Codi, merch y gwynt – **_**Rise, daughter of the wind**

_**fy frenin – my king**_

_**Un Mawr – Great One**_

_**Caneuon O Alw – **_**Songs of Calling**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**Eirian walked through the forest, thoughts still on the encounter she just had. It had been a shock to see Aeddan. She had thought her old life lost to her forever. His appearance had sent her in to a state of shock. Her mind was all jumbled, his voice echoing through her head. Eirian suddenly stopped as she realised she didn't have the slightest clue where the others had gone. Before panic could set in, she closed her eyes and called on the wind. A breeze enveloped her, pushing her to the right. She smiled and opened her eyes. As she looked at the trees, it seemed as if the branches bent slightly, pointing the way that she should walk. She sent a silent thank you to Manwe and continued forward, knowing that she was going in the right direction.

(*)

_Fili paced outside of the troll cave, worry etched on to his face. Eirian still hadn't shown and it was making the young prince anxious. No matter how many times he told himself that she could take care of herself, he still couldn't get rid of the knot in his stomach. A slight rustle made his head snap up, but it was only a squirrel scampering up a tree._

"_Fili! Stop pacing. You're giving me a headache."_

_The blonde frowned at his younger brother. Now was not the time to be making jokes. Kili sighed at his brother's serious expression and laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to lend some comfort._

"_Stop worrying. She'll find us."_

_Kili gave his elder a bright grin, but Fili just shook his head and shrugged off Kili's hand, resuming his pacing. The brunette watched, worrying his lower lip. He was a little anxious himself, but knew that Eirian would find them. The little woman had an uncanny ability to find the two brothers wherever they may be in the group. What he was more worried about was Fili's attachment to her. He had never seen his brother so concerned with the welfare of one woman. Sure, Fili had courted his fair share of Dwarf maidens, but he had never been so serious about them. He didn't know what Fili would do if Eirian didn't come back. Just as Kili was about to try and pull Fili over to their Uncle, a figure emerged from the trees. Fili let out a little cry and ran towards her, enveloping her in a strong hug. She returned it, head buried in his chest. Kili smiled widely – he knew Eirian would find them again. He bounded over to his brother and the redhead, feeling giddy. Eirian pulled away from Fili a little, smiling at Kili._

"_What did I tell you, brother? She found us!"_

_Kili nudged his brother, waggling his eyebrows a little. Eirian let out a soft laugh, whilst Fili just looked down at the woman, relief clear on his face._

"_You were worried about me?"_

_Kili sensed that the question was directed more to Fili than to him, and with another look at Eirian, he walked off, seeking his Uncle. He knew that Fili and Eirian needed to be alone. Besides, he knew that Uncle was furious with the petite woman, and Kili could at least distract Uncle for a little while, to give the two some time._

(*)

"You were worried about me?"

Eirian looked up at the blonde Dwarf, a hesitant smile spreading across her face. Fili just nodded, pulling her close again. She had not moved out of his arms, something that neither of them found odd. Eirian placed her hands on his chest, staring at them for a moment.

"I am fine, Fili."

Her voice was quiet, a slight tremor giving her away. Fili placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so he could see her eyes. Eirian tried to look away but found that she could not tear her gaze from his.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

He spoke gently, yet Eirian knew it was a command rather than an entreaty. She sighed, trying to find a way to put it in to words. Fili knew nothing of her heritage, or what had happened when she was younger. He knew nothing of Aeddan's appearance and what it signified. The words seemed to stick in her throat and the more she tried to force them out, to explain it to him, the more they seemed to stick, forcing her to swallow hard.

"I-I-I can't. At least, not at this moment in time. Please, Fili, you have to trust me. I **will** tell you…but now is not the right time."

Her eyes pleaded with his, begging him to understand why she could not say. Fili desperately wanted to nod his head, to tell her that he would wait for her to be ready, but the truth was, he wanted to know **now**. Eirian saw the expression on his face and knew that however much he wanted to just trust her, he couldn't. She pushed against his chest, and he let her go, watching as she took a couple of steps back from him.

"If I tell you everything…what I am, who Aeddan was, why he was there, you will see me as something different. I would have to tell you everything – including why Erebor is dear to me and I can't tell you that. I would lose you forever and that would kill me. So, please, Fili, can you not just accept that I will tell you, but only when I am ready?"

Her words came out in a rush, and Fili felt the urgency in her voice. His heart was telling him to just accept what she was saying, to go along with it. Yet, his head was telling him that whatever she was hiding would put them in danger and that if he knew, everything would be so much clearer. It frustrated him that he barely knew anything about her, and yet, he got the feeling she knew so much about **him.** It hardly seemed fair!

"Why? Why can you not tell me? Whatever you are hiding, I will not run from you. I would never."

Eirian did not doubt the honesty in his words, but it was her own fear that was holding her back. She simply could not open herself so completely to him. It hurt too much. Eirian opened her mouth to speak, but the two were interrupted by the sound of footsteps heading their way. Thorin appeared, followed closely by Dwalin and Balin. The look on Thorin's face made Eirian quail slightly, but she stiffened, determined not to be intimidated.

"So, you return. I would ask who the cloaked figure was, but I know you will not tell me. You seem to be hiding a lot of secrets, Miss Eirian, and I am beginning to wonder whether I made a mistake in allowing you on this quest."

Thorin did not sound particularly angry, but the look in his eyes made Eirian start to panic. It was a look of a King, preparing to hand down judgement. She searched for the words to remedy the situation but none sprang to mind. She knew she had not revealed much about herself. She had only been thinking about protecting them from the painful truth, but in doing that, she had made herself a target of suspicion and mistrust. The Dwarves liked her, but that did not stop them from seeing that she was not all she pretended to be.

"Thorin…"

Eirian tried to speak but she could only say his name, her control starting to slip. Thorin looked at her, and then to his eldest nephew, who was standing next to her. Fili was watching Eirian with a look of mixed affection and pain. The blonde looked up, meeting his Uncle's eyes and Thorin could see the pain in them. Before anyone could speak, Gandalf and Bilbo rounded the corner. The wizard sensed the tense atmosphere, but it seemed as if the Hobbit did not notice. He immediately noticed Eirian and trotted over to her, a smile on his face.

"Eirian! I'm glad you found us alright. I was starting to worry – that figure looked awfully menacing. Anyway, I think this is yours. Ori grabbed it when they came to rescue us from the trolls and forgot to give it you."

Eirian looked down at Bilbo's outstretched hand and let out a little gasp. He was holding her bow. She took it from him, gently running her hand over the wood. It was a little dirty, but the string was not broken and the wood was undamaged. She slung it over her back, not caring she had no arrows – she would make some later. She thanked Bilbo, hugging him quickly, before turning back to Thorin. His eyes were staring at the base of her throat, wide and glassy. Confused, she looked down, seeing that her diamond rose was resting on her top rather than under it. She hastily stuffed it back under her blouse, looking worriedly at Thorin.

"How did you get that?"

His voice was strangled, and the others looked at each in confusion. Thorin was never one to stumble over his words. Eirian said nothing, staring straight at the dark-haired Dwarf. Something seemed to snap in Thorin and he strode forward, grabbing Eirian by the throat and slamming her in to a nearby rock. Fili jumped forward, attempting to pry Thorin's hand from around Eirian's throat but Thorin pushed him away. Dwalin grabbed him before Fili could go back. He knew that Thorin was holding Eirian with the minimum force, and was not really hurting her, but it looked painful. Dwalin had not seen his friend lose his temper like this for a while now, and he was a little nervous as to what he would do.

"I want an answer. Do not tell me you found it somewhere. That diamond was crafted by a particular Dwarf. Did you steal it?"

Thorin practically growled the words, eyes blazing with anger and something else that Eirian recognised as pain.

"It was a gift."

Eirian did not find it difficult to speak, but she was genuinely frightened of the furious Dwarf in front of her. Eirian saw a flash of confusion pass across his face, and decided that the time had come to at least tell Thorin part of her secrets.

"He gave it to me. The night before the Battle of Azanulbizar."

Thorin seemed to sag at her words, his anger quickly being replaced by grief. His hand slipped from her throat and Eirian coughed slightly, not taking her eyes from Thorin.

"All those nights that he crept out of Erebor. That was to see me. Those quests he went on - I joined him once he was outside the walls. Those times when he locked himself in his chambers – I was in there. I was the woman that Frerin gave his heart to…and he had mine."

The confession slipped from her lips before she had time to stop herself. She heard intakes of breath from Dwalin and Balin. She risked looking at Fili, and the look on his face made her chest ache. She absent-mindedly noticed that the other Dwarves had gathered round but she returned her attention to Thorin, who was staring at her as if she were a strange creature that he had never seen before.

"We always wondered why he would never look at any Dwarf maiden presented to him. We never thought…"

Thorin trailed off, pressing his lips together. Eirian didn't dare speak, for fear of provoking Thorin. She became aware that she was trembling, and she clenched her hands in to fists. A wind began to pick up, making the trees around them creak and sway. Leaves blew across the floor, and animals chattered in fear, scampering away from the clearing. A howling sound began, a sound so heart-broken and raw, that it hurt everyone to listen to it. The wind whipped faster, starting to burn as it came in to contact with skin. Eirian's eyes were white and turned up to the sky, and tears slipped down her cheeks. The Dwarves were panicking, looking round them. Fili struggled to Eirian, clasping her shoulders in his hands.

"Eirian. It's me. It's Fili. Stop this."

The wind seemed to become faster, swirling round them all. To everyone's horror, a funnel of wind began to form, spinning and twisting. Fili shook Eirian gently, determined to get through to her.

"Eirian! Stop it! You're going to hurt someone. Please! Come back to me!"

His voice cracked at the end, his desperation breaking through. Eirian's milky eyes dropped to his. He did not look away, and gradually, the white began to darken to grey. The funnel disappeared and the wind dropped until it was just a light breeze. Finally, the wind stopped altogether, and Eirian collapsed against Fili, shaking. He held her to him, still reeling from her confession, but unable to push her away. With an effort, Eirian pushed away from Fili, stumbling backwards. One look at his face told her that she had hurt him far worse than any physical wound. She had just confessed her love for his dead Uncle, when they had both thought they had connection. She looked around her, eyes wild with fear. Her eyes landed on Gandalf, who had taken up a protective stance in front of Bilbo. He looked at her, stern and unforgiving. She knew then she had truly lost control of herself. No matter how much she apologised, she had lost any trust that she had managed to gain. She had revealed her true nature to them, and by the looks on their faces, they were afraid of her. Eirian looked down at her hands, shocked to see that her skin had lightened almost to white; she was Changing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Her heart-broken apology hung in the air, making each Dwarf look to Thorin. Eirian did not wait for his answer, and with one last tearful look at Fili, she took off in a sprint in to the forest. Tears blinded her but her feet seemed to skim across the ground, the forest guiding her way, reacting to her pain. She was too busy running that she did not see the chariot fly past her, the wizard on the back raving and ranting.

(*)

**Well. Eirian messed up, didn't she!? And Fili! No! And there's one of her secrets out there now. What did you guys think? Any confusion? Let me know if you think something is wrong. Happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**Eirian kept on running, even when she left the forest far behind her and emerged on to the open plains. Wind howled around her, and the earth rumbled beneath her feet. Hot tears flowed down her face and spattered the ground, leaving behind patches of wilted grass.

Her energy drained from her and she slowed to a jog and then in to a walk. She fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. She had Changed now, in to the being that she was born as. Her red hair had lightened to a silver, with a bronze sheen on it. Her irises had gone white, the pupils seeming too black and too large for the way they were slitted like a cat's. Filigree patterns traced over her forehead and down her cheekbones, the whiteness of the markings standing out against her skin, which had darkened to a stormy grey. More of the markings trailed down her arms, ending on her palms in swirls that looked like funnels of wind. Had she removed her blouse, the same markings would have been found spreading across her shoulder-blades and spreading down her spine. Her ears had elongated, longer and sharper than the Elves, and curling up a little at the ends. Shakily, Eirian lifted her head, her eyes looking automatically to the sky.

"What did I do to deserve this heart-break? I have been faithful to you, _Un Mawr_! Why must you always tear me down when I rise up?"

Her voice cracked, and more tears spilled over her cheeks. The wind rose higher, transmitting her grief. Eirian had no idea what to do and so she curled up in a ball, the wind whipping round her and creating a protective bubble.

Her thoughts turned to all that had happened and memories began to surface, dancing across her closed eyelids, like leaves in a breeze.

(*)

_The young Dwarf prince watched the woman as she led her pony to the sweet grass by the old oaks. The piebald mountain pony immediately began munching with great enthusiasm, causing the auburn-haired woman to laugh and pat his rump affectionately. He smiled as the sound reached his ears and his feet began to move forward. He had not seen her in the town of Dale before; he would remember her. She seemed exotic; exciting; fascinating. _

_He approached her and cleared his throat. She turned, her grey eyes lighting up as she saw him. With a flourish, he introduced himself, a cheeky grin on his face._

"_Prince Frerin, at your service."_

(*)

_Frerin did not know why he didn't share his relationship with his family. For some reason, he had kept Eirian hidden away from them, as if she were something terrible. The opposite was true: she was wonderful. Frerin knew that he was in love with her, and maybe that was why he hid her away – he did not want to share her with anyone else._

_Eirian was something amazing, and the Dwarf knew that she was a race uncommon in Middle Earth. They had talked of her heritage, and she had told him as much as she was able. Yet another reason to keep her a secret – the others would only want to exploit her._

"_What is on your mind, my love?"_

_Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to her, shaking his head slightly. They were sitting by the river that ran behind Dale. Their spot was hidden from prying eyes and ears, creating a little bubble of paradise._

"_You are. As always."_

_Eirian rolled her eyes, but a smile spread across her face. Frerin grinned too, pulling her closer to him._

"_You have such a way with words, Frerin."_

_Her tone was dry, her words teasing and the Dwarf raised an eyebrow. Without warning, he stood, pulling her with him. Before she could stop him, he had picked her up and jumped in to the river. It wasn't deep but the water was cold, running down from the mountain as it did. Eirian surfaced, spluttering water and shooting him a murderous look. Frerin merely assumed an innocent expression, his brown eyes sparkling. _

"_You are a dead Dwarf, Frerin, son of Thrain!"_

_The effect of her words was lost by the giggle that followed it and Frerin swam closer to her, his own chuckle escaping him. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then he bent his head, his lips meeting hers._

(*)

_Eirian waited patiently in their spot by the river. She expected him to be late; after all, the birth of his niece or nephew was a momentous occasion. Hurried footsteps alerted her and she looked up to see Frerin burst through the reeds. His face was lit up by a joyful expression and he swept her in to a tight embrace, laughing. She joined in, her arms winding round his neck to return the embrace, caught up in his mood._

"_A boy! Dis had a boy! They have named him Fili, and he is the most handsome Dwarfling to ever be born."_

_The wonder and love in his voice touched Eirian and she pulled away, smiling up at him._

"_Fili could not have asked for a better Uncle, my love. I daresay he will be the most spoilt Dwarfling in all of Erebor."_

_Frerin chuckled, nodding his head. To see him, one would think he was the father, but Eirian knew he had always loved children, and any birth in the kingdom of Erebor was a cause for celebration. _

"_Eirian…I want you to meet him. I want you to meet my family. I am tired of hiding this relationship; of hiding us. It is time we revealed ourselves. And to do that, I want to introduce you as intended wife. I love you, Eirian Sayer, and I am asking for your hand in marriage."_

_The redhead looked at Frerin in shock, not knowing what to say. He waited for her answer, fairly thrumming with anticipation. Eirian swallowed hard against the burn of tears, the happiness and love swelling in her chest._

"_Yes. I accept your proposal, Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror."_

_The brunette grinned widely and drew her close, eyes shining with contentment and joy. As they kissed, the stars blazed above them, witness to their private bliss._

(*)

"_Please, Frerin. You don't have to do this. You don't have to take Moria."_

_Eirian pleaded with her beloved, lower lip trembling. Frerin raked a hand through his hair, pacing in front of her. How could he explain it to her? She had left her home, yes, but it was still there for her to return to. Frerin's home was lost to him; he had no other choice._

"_You know that we must. We are homeless, Eirian! Moria is our chance to make a new life for ourselves."_

_He watched as she lowered her gaze, hands fisting at her sides. He wanted to reach out and draw her to him, but he knew her too well – his touch would hurt her more. She lifted her head and met his gaze, her grey eyes cool._

"_Then, I will come with you. I can fight and I will not lose you."_

_Whatever the Dwarf prince had been expecting her to say, it was not that. He was at a loss for words. The silence grew heavy between them, weighing on them like stone. Wanting to break it, Frerin reached in to the pouch on his belt and drew out the necklace. He had spent weeks on it, wanting to make it perfect for her. Eirian gasped as he showed it to her, one finger reaching out to trace the diamond rose gently. Frerin moved behind her and put the necklace round her neck, gently closing the clasp. His hand fell to her shoulders, and she leaned back against him, one hand holding the rose._

"_Stay behind. I cannot have you out there. It is too dangerous. I love you too much to see you killed by any Orcs that may be lingering. I promise you this: when I return, I will introduce you to my family. It will bring joy in a time of darkness, and our new lives can truly begin."_

_Eirian turned to face him, one tear slipping down her cheek. He gently brushed it away with a thumb, and cradled her face in his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and then grinned down at her, eyes starting to sparkle._

"_I doubt that there will be any fighting at all, dearest Eirian. Moria is empty, and the worst that will be there will be a few goblins and Orcs. I will be fine. Trust me."_

(*)

Eirian's eyes snapped open, her heart beating erratically in her chest. She sat up, looking around wildly. How long had she been asleep? She looked to the sky, noting that the sun was still fairly high, the air still warm. Only a few hours, by her judgement. Eirian let out a long breath, feeling weak and shaky. She had not thought of Frerin for a long while, and her heart had begun to heal. The memories had flooded through her thick and fast, and old wounds had re-opened, their sting all she could feel. The memory of Frerin's joy at Fili being born stuck with her. His joy had been undiluted then; his hopes for Fili's future; his pride at being an Uncle.

Fili. Where was he now? Was he safe? Was he thinking of her? Did he hate her? Eirian let out a cry of frustration, kicking out at the long grass. She could not deny that she was falling for the blonde Dwarf. She had spent only a small amount of time with him, but he had touched her heart, a place that she had kept locked away. Yet, in the back of her mind, a small voice whispered that he was like Frerin, and that was why she was opening up to him. Kili looked like Frerin, but it was Fili that was more like his late Uncle. His mannerisms were the same – he had that same sparkle in his eyes when he got an idea; the same protectiveness over his younger brother; the same deep, rumbling laugh that made Eirian tingle all the way to her bones; the same precision over his words. Some may have thought Kili, with his rambunctious ways and quick decisions, was more like Frerin, but Eirian knew that wasn't true. She had seen the real Frerin, and Fili was the embodiment of that Dwarf.

"_Helpwch fi, Manwe, Un Mawr! Gofynnaf am eich arweiniad yn fy amser o angen. Fy helpu i symud ymlaen o Frerin, ni waeth faint mae'n brifo. Helpa fi I dderbyn pwy ydw i, ac i fod yn falch ohono. Ond yn bwysicaf oll, yn fy helpu i wneud y peth iawn. Os gwelwch yn dda._"

Eirian spoke the prayer aloud, her markings etched in to her skin glowing faintly. Her words flowed in to the air, a gentle breeze lifting them to the sky. A warmth passed through her, and she had the energy to stand, wobbling slightly. She looked around her, her eyes scanning the plains, seeing nothing but rocks and a few trees. The light breeze swirled around her, bringing with it a slight peace from the war raging inside her. It would be a while before she Changed back in to the human form she had adopted; she would have to stay hidden until then. A pang hit her as she realised that if her path ever crossed with Fili during that time, she would have to stay hidden from him too. She would have to hide her true self from him.

"_Be true to yourself, my child. If you want to heal, you must let yourself be free. You are my child; a Child of Manwe. Wind is flowing; free; changeable. If he truly wants your love, and you his, be like the wind I have gifted to you._"

The voice flowed through her mind and Eirian looked to the sky, thanking Manwe, and the Great One. Manwe had answered her prayers. She would heed his advice as much as she was able. However, for now, she would walk, letting her feet and the wind take her where they pleased.

She began to walk, letting her hair free from its braids. It fell down her back, slightly tangled and ratty from her travels. As she walked, she began to hum under her breath, the melody soothing her tattered nerves. She resolved to keep a better hold on herself; if she lost control again, she could hurt someone. She could have hurt Fili…Eirian shook her head. No. She would not think of home at this moment.

A sudden shriek pierced the air and her head snapped up, and she was instantly on guard. Her markings glowed as she called wind to her, on the defensive. Her sharp eyes picked out shapes running along the horizon. She began to run forward, intent on getting close enough to see what they were. Eirian followed them, calling on the wind to carry her faster. It obliged, pushing her forward, lifting and filling her. The shapes were moving fast, and as she let her eyes carry forward to see their intended destination, her heart stopped and came to a sharp halt. They were heading towards the forest….where she had left the Dwarves. Now, as they turned slightly, she knew what they were. Wargs. Panic filled her, hot and sharp. She began to reach for her bow, but remembered she had no arrows. Eirian struggled to control her breath, trying to figure out what to do.

"_Gwynt._ Follow them, and try to delay them as much as you can."

A breeze caressed her and then it was gone, the grass bending in its wake. Eirian sent a silent prayer of thanks to Manwe and then began sprinting, calling to wind again to aid her journey. She was too far from the forest to beat the Wargs there, but she was close to the Hidden Pass. The Elves of Imladris did not trust her fully, and she did not really trust them either, but they would answer her call to arms. They would not allow the Wargs to escape. It was her only chance to save the company that had started to feel like home.

(*)

**I am really sorry about the wait. I'm studying for my AS levels now and the amount of homework I had was staggering. This was a bit of spur of the moment, so let me know if there is something wrong, or missing, or anything like that. I wanted to put some things in there about Eirian and Frerin's past, because I felt like you would want to know…but I am not revealing what she is yet! Teehee! Anway, happy reading, my lovelies! (The translations to the Welsh are below, and I apologise again to any Welsh speakers fi it's wrong):**

"_**Helpwch fi, Manwe, Un Mawr! Gofynnaf am eich arweiniad yn fy amser o angen. Fy helpu i symud ymlaen o Frerin, ni waeth faint mae'n brifo. Helpa fi I dderbyn pwy ydw i, ac i fod yn falch ohono. Ond yn bwysicaf oll, yn fy helpu i wneud y peth iawn. Os gwelwch yn dda.**_**" – Help me, Manwe, Great One! I ask for your guidance in my time of need. Help me to move on from Frerin, no matter how much it hurts. Help me to accept who I am and to be proud of it. But most importantly, help me to do the right thing. Please.**

_**Gwynt - **_**Wind**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**The air burned Eirian's lungs as she gulped it down, pushing her body as hard as she could. She had to reach the Elves in time. The thought of losing the Dwarves, of losing Bilbo and Gandalf, of losing _Fili_, was too much for the little woman. Eirian was determined to save them, even if they did hate her.

(*)

_Fili sat silently on a rock, staring at the ground. After Eirian had fled their company, the Dwarves had almost immediately been assaulted by a strange Wizard. Gandalf had recognised him, and the two were talking privately. Fili did not care to know what was going on; his mind and his heart were still reeling._

_What Eirian had said…it felt like betrayal. A few days he had been with her, and she was unlike any other maiden he had ever come across. There was no doubt in his mind he was coming to love her. However, her confession about his late Uncle had left him cold. The two had been lovers, and from the look in Thorin's eyes, they would have been husband and wife had Frerin not died in the Battle of Azanulbizar. Fili could not understand why he felt so…hollow, so hurt. Eirian could love who she wanted. She was not his property. She was nothing more than a mysterious woman who was accompanying them on their quest. Yet, his mind whispered that Eirian should have told him sooner; should have told him when they both knew that something was developing between them. She was deliberately keeping secrets from him. Did she not trust him?_

_Fili kicked out angrily at a loose stone, eyes burning. He heard footsteps stop in front of him and he didn't look up as he spoke, voice monotone._

"_Kili, I told you to leave me alone. I need to think for a while."_

_The voice that answered him was not his brother's, and it sounded almost gentle._

"_I understand your pain, Fili, but do not let it consume you. There are more important things at hand."_

_The blonde lifted his gaze to his living Uncle, not knowing what to say. Thorin considered his eldest nephew, noting the pain filling eyes that were so like his own. Although he had initially wanted Eirian out of the company, over the few days she had been with them, she had slipped in seamlessly with them. It was clear that Fili and Kili adored her; Ori saw her as something of an elder sister; even Dwalin liked the petite woman, respecting and even admiring her a little. Thorin himself had found his own liking of the redhead to be increasing – and then came her revelation. _

_The black-haired Dwarf sat beside Fili, staying silent for a few moments. It was Fili who broke the quiet, his voice strained._

"_Why wouldn't she tell me, Uncle? Frerin was our family; we had a right to know who she was to him."_

_Thorin glanced at Fili, eyes soft as his nephew swallowed hard. Although he was furious at Eirian, he could understand her reluctance to speak about her relationship. Losing a loved one was difficult – he had lost too many to not know the agony that came with the loss. _

"_Maybe the grief was still too near for her. Fili, you have to understand that it wasn't your fault – it was Eirian's. She made the decision to keep it from you, from all of us. All that happened was her own doing."_

_The blonde sighed heavily, staring out at the trees. His heart ached, already missing her. He caught sight of Kili, standing with Bofur and Bombur. The brunette seemed dejected, and his usual jolly mood was dimmed. Fili went to stand but a sudden breeze wrapped round him, keeping him there. His breath caught in his throat as a melody echoed through his mind, before the breeze disappeared, leaving behind a faint warmth where it touched his skin. Fili jumped up, looking around wildly, heart pounding. That had to have been Eirian; it had to be! After several moments of searching, his heart plummeted as he came to the realisation that she wasn't there. He bit his lip, cursing his foolishness and the redhead, when a howl suddenly split the air. Everyone's head snapped up, all of them instantly on alert._

"_Was that a wolf? Are there—are there wolves out there?"_

_Bilbo spoke up, sounding nervous. Fili didn't answer, tuning out Bofur who spoke instead. From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appeared. Fili sounded the alarm as the beast leapt in to the middle of the Company, knocking Dori down. Thorin whirled around, striking it down with a sickening blow. Another appeared, preparing to leap, but Kili's arrow embedded itself in to its side, brining it tumbling down from the rocks. As it struggled up, Dwalin brought his hammer down, ending the Warg's life with a crunch. Fili hurried to his brother's side, looking to Thorin as the Dwarf spoke._

"_Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!"_

_An iron fist clamped round Fili's heart. The Wargs had come from the direction of the plains – the plains where Eirian had fled. She had been alone, injured, and with no arrows or horse. She was completely vulnerable. Fili knew her to be a good fighter, but against an Orc pack, what hope did she have?_

(*)

Finally, Eirian saw the pass and she jumped down, the rock scraping her back. She stumbled a little as she jumped off but regained her balance and sprinted down the pass, her footsteps barely making a sound. She kept wind close, aiding her, pushing her along. Sunlight seared her eyelids as she reached the end and she paused for a moment, breathing deeply. Imraldis shone in the bright rays, the waterfalls glistening and roaring as they tumbled down in to the river below. Eirian had seen all this before and she didn't pause any longer and ran down. Pebbles and debris sprayed from under her in her haste. As she reached the bridge, two forms appeared in the courtyard. Eirian could feel the tension from where she was but she didn't stop, continuing to sprint across the bridge. She skidded to a halt in front of them, breath coming in harsh pants. She recognised the Elves as Lord Elrond, and his servant, Lindir. They looked faintly shocked to see her, and they took a moment as they saw her appearance. Eirian gave them no time to speak, or to ask her what she was doing here; she didn't have the time.

"There are Wargs and an Orc pack on the plains, not far from the Hidden Pass. There is a company travelling through the forest, and I fear they will be killed. They are friends of mine. Please. You must help!"

Her eyes pleaded with him, and the two Elves exchanged a glance. They knew of Eirian, the Singer, one of the Children of Manwe. Indeed, she had visited them before, and although they did not fully trust her, they liked her well enough to accept her plea of help. The Orc pack was a danger to Imraldis in their selves, and the sooner they were dealt with, the better for all of them.

"Lindir, gather a hunting party. Eirian, with me. There is something you will want to see."

Lindir gave a slight bow and hurried off, calling out for warriors. Elrond strode away and Eirian followed after, getting her breath back. They didn't speak as they hurried along the halls, the sounds of running footsteps all around them. They reached the stables and Elrond marched in, walking down the aisle until he reached the end. He stepped aside and Eirian cried out as she saw the pony in the stall. There, looking slightly unkempt but happy all the same, was her beloved Cade. The piebald whinnied happily as he saw her, poking his head out. Eirian rushed forward, planting kisses on his muzzle and stroking down his nose. She turned to Elrond, a smile on her face.

"He came to us just yesterday. I had a feeling he was waiting for something, and so we stabled him. It seems he was waiting for you. There is tack on the back wall, and a quiver of arrows. We ride out in a few moments."

Eirian nodded and began to move in to the stall when Elrond stopped her. He held out a chest plate, vambraces and greaves made out of a light metal. Eirian accepted them with a nod of thanks and put them on, tightening them to her body proportions. She entered the stall, and Cade seemed to pick up on her need for him to behave for he held perfectly still as she tacked him up. Picking up the quiver of arrows, she slid them on to her back adjusting them so the bow was not caught up in the strap. She slid her sword in to the sheath already buckled on to the saddle. Eirian paused for a moment, laying a hand on Cade's neck, leaning her forehead against her hand. The pony whickered softly, trying to comfort his rider. Eirian sighed deeply, and then straightened, shaking her head. Worrying about whether she was too late was not an option. She led Cade from the stall, and mounted him quickly, settling in to the saddle. She tightened the girth and checked the stirrups, making sure they were short enough; riding out in to a battle with long stirrups was a way to get yourself killed. She spurred Cade on and they trotted out in to the courtyard behind the stables, joining the hunting party. A few of the Elves gave her strange looks, their horses so much bigger, and so much sleeker than her shaggy mountain pony. Yet Cade was just as brave, and fierce, as their mounts and Eirian felt proud to ride him.

"Riders! Forward!"

Elrond's voice carried from the front and the party moved forward, Eirian near the back. As they left the courtyard, and broke in to a trot, she slid her hood on to her head, shadowing her face from the light.

(*)

_Fili looked around him, adjusting his grip on his sword. He glanced ahead of him, making sure Kili was still there._

_After the taking down the two Wargs, the strange wizard had distracted the Orc pack, allowing the Company time to run. Unfortunately, they had caught sight of them and pursued them. Now, they were surrounded by the beasts, and Fili could see no way out but to fight them. The sound of Kili's bow being drawn made Fili look up in time to see an arrow strike a Warg down._

"_Where's Gandalf?"_

_Kili shouted out, aiming another arrow. Fili detected the slight shake in his voice and wanted to comfort his little brother, but he knew that moving from his place would cause disaster. _

"_He has abandoned us!"_

_Dwalin's angry retort echoed in Fili's ears as the Orc pack pressed closer. The Company moved closer to the rock that Gandalf had disappeared by, each and every one of them preparing to fight. Suddenly, Gandalf popped up from the rock, beckoning to them urgently. The Company ran for the rock, and the Orcs leapt forward, not wanting to let their prey escape. Thorin killed a Warg that got too close, blade singing as he cut it down. Gandalf counted each of them as they jumped down. Fili went to go, but saw Kili remaining out, standing too far away from the entrance. He was firing arrows, his aim straight and true, but the Orcs were getting closer and he couldn't keep all of them at bay. Fili turned and ran forward but Thorin shoved him backwards, pushing him down n to the rock. The blonde landed in a heap on the floor, and he jumped up, fear for his brother coursing through his veins. He heard his Uncle shout to Kili and Fili waited several tense seconds before the two slid down in to the space below the rock. Fili immediately rushed to his brother, making sure he was okay. He allowed himself to smile as Kili began talking about his archery skills; his brother was okay. His smile faded when he heard the horn of the Elves blow across the plains._

(*)

Eirian bent low over Cade, sword already drawn as she galloped towards the Orc pack. Elrond blew his horn, the sound ringing out and catching the attention of the Orcs. Not giving any though to the Company, Eirian swung her sword, neatly decapitating one Warg's rider. She yanked Cade round, and her pony stopped and kicked out, caving in the Warg's head. Arrows flew around her, and she dodged them, concentrating on cutting down any Warg that got too close. The Orcs were no match for the Elves and they began to scatter. Battle fever had overtaken Eirian and she looked around, checking for anything to take down and spied a Warg and its rider fleeing. She spurred Cade on, and the piebald broke in to a flat gallop after the beast. Eirian called on the wind, and sent it forward, to slow the Warg down. It answered her, and created a gale that pushed against the Warg, forcing it to slow down against the sheer force of the wind. Eirian got closer and she sheathed her sword, and reached for her bow. Notching an arrow, she aimed, trusting Cade to stay straight. Sighting the rider, she let loose an arrow, watching in satisfaction as it sliced through its head. The Warg stumbled as dead weight flopped forward on its back and Eirian shot another arrow, catching the beast in its back leg. It collapsed to the floor, rolling over with the momentum. Cade slowed as he reached the beast, dancing around as Eirian returned her bow to her back. The Warg snapped at Cade's legs and the pony jumped back, rearing a little. Gathering up her reins, Eirian instructed Cade forward, and, reaching for her sword, plunged it in to the Warg's heaving chest. The beast whined and squirmed, eyes rolling. After a few moments, it fell limp and Eirian pulled her sword out, the blade shining dully with Warg blood. She sheathed it and turned Cade around, cantering back to join the rest of the group. Elrond glanced her way as she drew up, but didn't say anything for a few moments as Eirian scanned the plains, a sudden creeping sense of dread crawling over her skin.

"The Orc pack has been dealt with, but there seems to be no sign of this company of yours."

Elrond raised an eyebrow as Eirian raised her head. Her hood had slipped back during the fight, and the Elf stared in to white eyes, with pupils like a cat's, set against stormy grey skin etched with white filigree markings.

"They were here. They were in the forest when I…we parted ways. The Orc pack was heading straight for them. They must have run out here, to try and escape. But I don't…"

She trailed off, not wanting to even entertain the thought that they had been slaughtered. Eirian's mouth felt dry as her thoughts turned to Fili, who was never far from her mind. Had he been cut down while trying to protect his brother, or his Uncle? Had he been taken by another Orc pack that had escaped before they had arrived? Her panicked thoughts were interrupted by Elrond, who sounded a little amused.

"I do believe your company has someone who is well acquainted with Imraldis. They took the Hidden Pass."

Eirian looked down, surprised to see they had stopped right by the entrance. As she scanned the ground, she noticed an arrow. A hand-crafted arrow, finely made and with the arrow tip made of iron. Eirian's heart gave a leap as she recognised it – it was one of Kili's! He looked after his arrows with extreme care and if he dropped one, it was only because he was in a hurry. Eirian turned excited eyes to Elrond and he smiled a little, turning his horse round as he spoke.

"Let us return and see whether our suspicions are correct."

(*)

As they returned to Imraldis, Eirian's courage failed her and she held Cade back, allowing the others to ride past her. She put her hood up, hiding her face. She had caught sight of a group in the courtyard before the riders trotted down the bridge, and she had known it was the Company. Eirian watched, her heart beating too hard, as the riders circled the Company, the Dwarves taking up defensive positions at Thorin's shout. Cade snorted and tossed his head, wanting to get going, but after a sharp word from Eirian, he stayed still. Her eyes roved over the Company as the Elves led their horses back to the stables, checking for any missing and a wave of relief crashed through her as she found all were accounted for. She allowed herself to rest her gaze on Fili. He looked physically fine, but as he turned to talk to Bilbo behind him, she caught the hollowed look in his eyes. Eirian closed her eyes, feeling a sharp stab of pain go through her at the knowledge she had done that to him. While allowing the pain to course through her, she didn't see Fili raise his head as if alerted by a sound. She didn't see his eyes land on her – but she did hear his question, as if he was standing right next to her.

"Who is that?"

Eirian's eyes snapped open and she tensed, making Cade dance nervously. All were watching her and she saw Gandalf start in recognition. Elrond waved her forward and she obliged. Cade was wound up by her almost tangible nerves and cantered forward, head high. She slowed him down, making him walk as they reached the courtyard. She dismounted and held him still, walking him round to near Elrond.

"This is our messenger. The one who alerted us to the Orc pack."

Eirian heard Elrond speak, but it sounded muffled. Her eyes were locked with Fili's, and everything else melted away. Her face was shadowed, but she knew he could see her perfectly fine. He would always be able to see her, she realised with a jolt. His blue eyes widened, and she flinched away from the intensity, already feeling a little uncomfortable. All the Company was trying to pin-point her and she looked back to Fili. This time, recognition suffused his features and his mouth opened, as if to say something, but it snapped shut. He pushed forward to stand in front of her. Tense minutes passed, and then, slowly, Fili reached out and pushed her hood down, allowing the whole Company to see Eirian's true form.

(*)

**SHAZAM! Another update! Yay!**

**I felt like I needed to get his out and I did. As always, let me know if there was something you didn't like, or understand. I wanted to leave the "reunion" (if it will be that) til the next chapter! Haha! **

**Also, quick note, Elrond lets Eirian come along to fight the Orcs because I always see him as an Elf that doesn't see women as just child-bearers. I feel that he sees them as capable of doing anything a man can but he can be a little stubborn about some things i.e. getting Arwen to leave Middle Earth during LOTR (although, she is his daughter and Sauron was threatening to destroy everything, so it was understandable).**

**And because I haven't put one in for a while…  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of The Hobbit, apart from my character, Eirian, her race and peoples, and her pony, Cade.**

**Happy reading, my lovelies! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**"Eirian?"

The way he said her name made the woman's eyes close, pain swelling in her. He sounded relieved; overjoyed; apprehensive; sad. She opened her eyes to see Fili looking at her closely, brows furrowed as he studied her. Instinctively, she stepped back a few paces, trying to put distance in between her and those that were looking at her with just a hint of fear. She said nothing and continued to look at him, pleading with her eyes to not turn away from her. Tense silence fell upon the group as they all adjusted to her. Only Elrond and Gandalf seemed unaffected by her appearance; after all, they had both seen her like this before.

"Why did you run?"

Fili asked yet another question, but this time his tone was cold, and flat. Eirian swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. How to explain it all to him? How to explain that running from him was not because she wanted to, but because she had to? How to explain what she was, and what that meant? Instead of allowing Fili past her walls, she shut herself off, not wanting to cause him further pain.

"Sometimes, there are no explanations for our actions. We must accept them and move on. I am glad to see you are not hurt – that none of you are hurt."

Eirian cast one glance over the group, purposely avoiding eye contact with them all, before turning to Elrond. The Elf looked down at her, face a neutral mask. Eirian made the mistake of looking at Gandalf and she had to bite her lip and stop herself from embracing him. His eyes held forgiveness, and an understanding of her pain. The wizard nodded at her, a small smile lifting his lips up. How could Eirian of thought he had forsaken her? He had merely allowed her time to sort herself out, to gain control over herself once again. His apparent rejection had been no more than a way for her to escape – at least for a little while. For some reason, Eirian wanted them all to forgive her like Gandalf; to see that she was their friend.

"Can you not give us a simple answer? Why must you speak in riddles? Whatever secret you hold cannot be worse than the one you divulged before you fled with your tail between your legs."

Thorin's scathing tone made Eirian flinch back against Cade, her flighty instincts screaming at her that he was a danger. Her mount snorted nervously, and went to spin around, but she stopped him, petting him and calming him down. Eirian could not meet his heavy gaze, turning her own to the floor, studying the fallen leaves that lay scattered across the marble. Before Thorin could say anymore, Elrond spoke up, stepping forward so his body shielded Eirian partially from view.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain. I have no knowledge of what transpired between Eirian and your Company, but she is our guest here, as you are. I ask you to not insult her any further while you are both within the borders of Imraldis."

The Dwarf's attention was drawn to the Elf, allowing Eirian to begin to slip away. She wanted to stay, and mend her relationship with them all, but she knew she should allow them to rest. She began to lead Cade back to the stables and her hands trembled a little as she brushed her hair back from her face. What mess had she got herself in to now? As she entered the stables, and allowed Cade in to his stall, a presence behind her had her whirling round, eyes glowing white. Fili stood there, arms crossed and leaning against the side of the stall. Eirian calmed her raging nerves and returned to Cade, untacking him and placing hay in his manger. The two beings said nothing to each other, with Fili watching as Eirian brushed her pony off. Brushing Cade's tail, Eirian spoke, keeping her gaze fixed on her task.

"What do you want from me, Fili?"

The blonde Dwarf sighed heavily before speaking, as if the answer was obvious.

"The truth. You owe me that much."

Eirian's head snapped up, her eyes holding Fili's. A multitude of emotions played across her face as he watched, and he wished that the pain he saw there didn't affect him as much as it did.

"I owe you nothing. You say you want the truth? Truth can be far worse than ignorance."

She looked away from him, anger flaring briefly before fading in to a dull ache in her heart. Eirian refused to look at Fili again as she returned the brushes to their rightful positions. Patting her mount affectionately, she left the stall and tried to walk out of the stables, but Fili blocked her way, blue eyes burning.

"Do you know how much it hurt when you left? It hurt more than when you revealed your connection with my Uncle. As much as you don't want to admit it to yourself, Eirian, there is a connection between us that cannot be broken. I don't want to ignore it anymore; it is too painful. I only want to help! Why can you not trust me!?"

His voice had risen until it boomed throughout the stables, making several horses shift uncomfortably in their stalls, calling out to each other to reassure themselves. Eirian didn't utter a word, trying to comprehend what he was saying. At her silence, Fili threw his hands up in frustration and turned on his heel, stalking away from her.

"I trust you."

Her quiet, almost heart-broken, voice made him stop. Fili looked back at her, disbelief etched in to his face. He slowly turned back and took several slow steps towards her, as if she were a wild animal that had been cornered.

"Then why can you not confide in me? I…I would never hurt you."

His confession made her eyes lift to his, and he saw tears brimming. Fili stopped just in front of her, not knowing how to comfort her. As he looked at her, he saw the markings on her skin pulse faintly, and her skin darkened a little.

"Every time I trust someone and confide in them, I wind up losing everything! I cannot have you being destroyed on account of me. I have already hurt you – I am cursed, Fili!"

Her words burst from her and seemed to hang in the air. They locked gazes, and Eirian stepped forward. As if by reflex, Fili reached for her and drew her in to an embrace. As she buried her head in his shoulder, he felt his tunic become a little wet. He held her to him, laying his cheek on top of her head. Eirian let herself be comforted by his arms around her, although she knew it was wrong. She felt utterly safe with Fili, and that scared her more than she wanted to admit. After Frerin, she had never allowed anybody this close to her – not even Gandalf. Fili had begun to break down the barriers around her heart, and she was letting him do it. Some part of her mind rebelled against the idea, telling her she would ultimately end up betraying him; like she had said, she was cursed. Yet, with Fili holding her and murmuring comforting words, Eirian felt all was right with the world.

A slight cough made the two jump apart, to see Lindir at the entrance to the stables. His expression betrayed nothing, but Eirian could see a faint glimmer of emotion in his eyes.

"My Lord Elrond sent me to inform you that dinner is served. If you would follow me."

He bowed slightly, and motioned them forward. Eirian looked to Fili, and saw the faintest flush on his cheeks. Together, they followed Lindir out of the stables. They didn't say a word, but the tension between them had diminished a little, although it still lingered. Lindir stopped before two ornately carved doors and inclined his head, motioning for them to go through. Before she could step forward, Fili stopped her and she looked up at him curiously, a question on her face.

"After dinner…I want to know what you are. Please. I won't turn away from you. I still see Eirian when I look at you, even the way you are now. You can trust me heart and soul."

The woman stared at him, her heart racing. Her throat felt dry and she had to swallow several times. Her customary negative answer formed on her lips but as she continued to look at Fili, and saw the sincerity and gentleness in his eyes, it died on her lips. She took a deep breath, and answered him, ignoring the feeling of foreboding that tingled up her spine.

"Yes, I'll tell you."

Not giving him time to react, Eirian entered the hall and made her way to a seat, wondering if she had made the right decision.

(*)

Eirian barely said a word to anyone during dinner. She concentrated on eating her food, forcing herself to swallow each mouthful. She could feel the looks the Dwarves were giving her and she did not care to see them; she already knew what they would be like. On a little raised dais, sat Elrond, joined by Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo and Balin. She looked over them and saw Elrond examining a finely made sword. Eirian was confused as to who it belonged to when Elrond handed it to Thorin. She raised an eyebrow, wondering how he had got it, when an all too familiar voice drew her attention.

"Eirian? May I sit here?"

She looked up to see Kili hovering by an empty chair. Eirian had sat at the end of the table, furthest from the Dwarves. She nodded, her eyes wandering to settle on Fili, who sat next to Dwalin. His eyes lifted to meet hers and he gave her a brief smile before returning his attention to Bofur, who seemed to be telling a story. She realised Kili was staring at her and shifted her gaze to him, seeing the curiousness in his eyes. Eirian raised an eyebrow and the young Dwarf looked a little ashamed, but he didn't drop his eyes.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Kili?"

Her question was a little short, but her words were tinged with amusement. The brunette mused silently for a moment and then, seemingly reaching an agreement with himself, nodded and spoke up.

"I want to know what you are, as do most of us, but I know you are unlikely to tell. But what I want to know most is why you felt the need to run? I understand that you were scared of Uncle's reaction, and truth be told, none of us were expecting to hear what was said. However, that didn't change our opinion of you; you should know by now that a Dwarf's opinion, once set, is very difficult to change. I've never seen Fili so upset before. Please, Eirian, promise me you'll never run from us again – we are your friends."

Eirian was shocked in to silence. Whatever she had been expecting Kili to say was not that. She tried to speak, but her throat seemed to close on itself and she remained silent, staring down at her empty plate. Kili reached out and placed his hand on top of hers. She clutched his fingers and took several deep breaths. Finally, she raised her head and looked at him. There was no trace of fear or disgust on his face, as there usually was when people saw her in her true form. Instead, there was only his usual cheerful expression and warmth in his chocolate eyes. Eirian smiled gently at him, before looking over to Elrond's table. Those gathered there were engrossed in conversation, and looked to stay that way for a long while. The woman stood, and glanced down the table. She leant over to Kili and whispered in his ear, before she could talk herself out of it.

"Get your brother and meet me in the courtyard you arrived at. I will give you answers."

With her words said, she gave Kili's hand one last squeeze before walking down the table. As she passed Fili, she gently brushed a hand across his shoulders and knew that he had felt it. Not looking back, she left the dining hall, knowing that the two brothers would follow.

(*)

Eirian waited patiently for them, looking out at the river that ran underneath the bridge. It wasn't long before two sets of footsteps sounded and she turned to meet them. She beckoned them to a bench set in the courtyard, waiting until they were settled before speaking.

"Do you truly wish to know what I am? Once I tell you, you cannot tell anyone else. It is a secret you must take to the grave. You cannot even tell Thorin – not at this time. The others will know soon enough; I can feel it."

Eirian fixed her eyes on each of them, and received a resolute nod from each. Sighing, she turned away and walked towards the edge of the yard, staring out at the river once again. Silence reigned but neither Fili or Kili wanted to prompt her; she would speak in her own time. Eventually, Eirian began to talk, her voice the only sound in the air.

"My peoples are few and far between. Most of us live in one place, although others are scattered all across Middle Earth. We have many names, but the most common, at least among the tongues of Men, is _elemental._"

Eirian paused for a moment, allowing what she had said to sink in. On hearing no sound from the Dwarves, she continued.

"There is no true name for us, although among my peoples, we call ourselves Children of the Valar. We were created from four Valar, with the blessing of _Un Mawr_, the Great One. We are divided in to four bands, each representing one of the four elements of earth, water, air and fire."

The woman breathed deeply for a moment, her throat becoming dry. It had been decades since she had been in her home, among her own peoples, and longing suddenly filled her. She shook her head and continued on, not wanting to give in to the painful thoughts.

"The first that were created were the children of Yavanna, the giver of fruits. Her children have an affinity for the earth. They nourish and protect the plants and animals of Middle Earth. Her children are the most peaceful, for they are at one with Arda; the children of Yavanna are fairly common among my peoples.

The next to be created were the children of Ulmo, the Ocean Lord. His children have an affinity for water. They are able to control and manipulate the water, although they cannot create it from nothing. Ulmo's children do not feel at peace unless they are near a source of water, and as such, our home is near the ocean, so they can feel connected to their master.

After this came the children of Manwe, the Wind Lord and First King. I am one of his children. We have an affinity for air. We produce the most warriors, for air can be just as vicious as it can be gentle. Should we so desire, we can create storms that can cover Middle Earth and tear it to pieces. We are the most turbulent of the Valar's children; our moods can change quickly, just like the air.

The last of the children to be created were from Arien. Although she is not Valar, and is Maiar instead, she was granted children, for her element of fire is rarest among our people. Only a few a born with an affinity for fire, and they are held in great esteem. Most turn to healing, for fire can be used to cauterise wounds, burn out poison and infection and keep the chill of death at bay. Every so often, a warrior will come from Arien's children. They are the fiercest in battle and command our soldiers. Yet, just like Ulmo's children, they cannot create fire from nothing. A source of their element must be at hand."

Eirian stopped again, catching her breath. She looked over her shoulder at Fili and Kili, to see them staring back at them, eyes wide and faces rapt with attention. She smiled at them and turned round fully. She glanced round the courtyard, to make sure no-one else had wandered closer before moving on.

"We stay hidden in our home, but we are sent out to help those in greatest need. We are a small race and as such, few know of our existence and we prefer to keep it that way. If the information about us got in to the wrong hands, are abilities would be exploited and we would destroy Arda."

Eirian sank down in front of the Dwarves, settling in to a comfortable position. Before she could speak again, Fili spoke up, eyes shining.

"So, do you have a King? And do you all look human, like you did, or is that just an ability that only you possess?"

The woman smiled slightly at his questions, hearing the curiosity in his voice.

"We have no King or Queen. Instead, we have a Council of Elders. It is made up of the eldest of each of our four bands. The Elders are children of great age and wisdom, and this Council rules us. Any decisions that may affect our race as a whole are discussed among the Council, but decisions that only affect a particular band rest with the Elder of that band. As for our appearance, those of us that do not travel retain our elemental form, like I do know. The longer we stay away from our home, and the less we use our affinity, the more human we look. I have been away from my home for many decades, and had not used my affinity for most of that time. The storm I conjured in the forest was the first large use of my power, thus I reverted back to my true form."

Fili nodded, looking thoughtful, and then Kili butted in, leaning forward.

"What are all the white markings on your skin?"

Eirian looked down at her palms, staring at the patterns. Silence ruled for a long while and although the brothers were getting impatient, they were loathe to interrupt Eirian's thoughts.

"These markings indicate what rank you are. We have a strict hierarchy within our home, and that is the one thing that never changes. Each of us have these markings, although the colour and patterns change, depending on what affinity you possess. My markings are that of a Warrior, a rank that I was proud of. The markings on my face show that I am a Singer – something that it is a burden to bear."

Fili and Kili looked at each other, each of them knowing what question the other wanted to ask. With a nod at his brother, Fili asked them both, almost dreading the answers due to the stricken look that had suddenly crossed Eirian's face.

"What exactly is a Singer? And why did you leave your home? If you are so rare, shouldn't you be safe within the borders of your land?"

Eirian surged to her feet without warning, her markings suddenly pulsing with energy. She stared out at the water, eyes distant. Fili moved closer to Kili, a sudden wave of protectiveness washing through him. Although he trusted the elemental in front of him, and knew that he was developing deeper feelings for her, his brother came first and if she turned on them, he would defend Kili.

"Oh, what I would give to be rid of the title of Singer. I sing in my travels and people enjoy it. They do not understand that most of the time, the melodies I pour out of me, are not my own. They come from the Halls, and from my people. They are songs of grief and mourning and I feel every bit of it. There is nothing I can do to stop it. I feel every bit of pain; I am present at every funeral we have; I feel the death of each and every one of my peoples when they happen. There are four singers amongst us, and each of us is so alone. I sing for those I meet, but they are happy melodies that I cannot bring myself to feel."

Her voice seemed different, deeper, darker. There was a harsh bitterness to her words and she wrapped her arms around herself, as if to keep from falling apart. Fili stood, from an encouraging nod from his little brother and walked over to Eirain. Gently, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She tensed at first, but, gradually, she relaxed and leaned in to him. He could feel her trembling and he pulled her closer, supporting her weight against him. Kili appeared on her other side and the three watched the horizon. The sun was just peeking over it, streaking the sky with golden trails that mingled with the pink clouds. A great shudder ran through Eirian and the words poured from her in a rush, as if it hurt her to say them.

"I left my home because my father died from a sickness that swept through our home. We are not immortal, only very long-lived and although our constitutions are strong, we can still fall ill to some sickness. My mother died of a broken-heart shortly after and I was left with a great grief and a haunting song that did not end. Even now, I sing it still, and it echoes in my own dreams. The Council wanted me to stay but I could not bear to live in a place that held so much pain. I abandoned my duties as the Singer of the Air and ran."

She finished and waited with bated breath for the brothers' judgement. Fili squeezed her gently and she looked up at him. His blue eyes held a kindness that made Eirian's breath catch and she felt a few tears well in her throat. Fili smiled down at her and the acceptance in that smile warmed her fragile heart. He would still be her friend – no, her Fili, no matter what she revealed. She glanced over at Kili, and he gave her a wide grin, his eyes sparkling.

"Thank you for trusting us. It could not have been easy for you. Your secret is safe with us, Eirian Sayer. You have my oath."

Fili's quiet but strong voice made Eirian pull away from him slightly to look at him. Kili saw the look in his elder brother's eyes and turned away, pretending to look at something on the other side of the courtyard, taking a few steps away to give them a little privacy. Although the youngest Oakenshield could be a little tactless at times, he could see what was unfolding between his brother and the elemental and knew that, at least in this situation, he had to be sensible.

"I have no doubt you will keep that oath, Fili, son of Dis. And know that I am truly sorry for the hurt I have caused you. Forgive me."

Eirian had to whisper the words as her voice failed her. Her head dropped to the floor but Fili lifted her chin with one finger, a gentle smile on his face. Slowly, he lifted his hand to caress her cheek with the back of his hand, resting it there for a moment.

"Always."

Kili looked back over his shoulder to observe the interaction between Eirian and Fili. He smiled as he Eirian step in to Fili's embrace once more, the two just holding each other as the sun finally set. He turned way and walked up the steps and back in to the corridor, retracing his steps to the dining hall. It seemed that his brother had found someone to give his heart to at last.

(*)

**Sweet Eru, this is a long chapter. I hope this has cleared up a few things about Eirian. I really hope you enjoyed the fluffiness in the chapter, and there is more coming up in the next! I mean, there won't be time for fluffiness after they leave Rivendell so I have to squash it in while I can! As always, tell me if you find something wrong, lacking or something you simply don't like. Happy reading, my lovelies! **


End file.
